A Player's Heart Recast
by inukag-lover1600
Summary: If you fell in love with a 'womanizer' what are you to do? Simple. Just change him. InuxKag MirxSan KouxAya
1. The Revelation

**Author's Notes: I'm back with a new story! Whoopee! Um, I'm going to try writing this whole chapter or whole story in Kagome's POV, but if I really suck at it, you need to tell me, because I'm going back to third POV, 'kay? Okay. **

**Now, for starters...**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine. Rumiko Takashi can take full credit of him. **

**Summary: If you fell in love with a 'womanizer' what are you to do? Simple. Just change him. **

**--**

_**The Revelation**_

"Are you sure you're really in love with him?" Sango asked me for the fifth time.

"Yes." I answered for the fifth time.

She hesitantly looked at me and took a deep, calming, relaxing breath. She always does that when she's about to-

"I cannot believe you're in love with him! Are you sure? Argh! I can't...well, I can believe your in love with him, but at the same time I can't!" Sango interrupted my thoughts as she ranted on about how she can, but can't believe I'm in love with him. But you want to know the sad thing about this is? Okay, this is just the beginning of a long night, I can already tell. I know for a fact tonight that I'm not going to be sleeping at my bed, but beside the phone, pretending to care about what Sango may think about me being in love with him. I sighed, taking a fistful oh my hair and closely looking at the bottom for split ends.

"Kagome?! Are you even listening to me? Kagome you do know what he does to girls that he's done fucking with? He friggin' puts them in the back of his mind, like when he doesn't like his shirt anymore, to the back of the closet it goes. I don't want you to get hurt, you've...hell we've known him since sixth grade, and even then that was his 'hobby.' The sick little bastard." Sango whispered thinking I couldn't hear her.

I giggled, but was cut short when she started ranting..._again_. I held up my hand right in front of her face, a universal sign to shut up. She looked at my hand curiously, tipped her head a little to the right like a little puppy.

"Speaking of the devil." I muttered as Inuyasha approached.

"Huh?" Sango asked.

"Nothing, I was comparing you to a puppy, then the stuck up bastard comes walking up the hall." I explained.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. His breath-taking honey colored eyes were trained on me, and his gorgeous silver hair was floating around his face, making his own air as he walked down the now suddenly hot hallway.

Sango snapped her fingers and that got me to focus more on her than him. That was good, I guess. He was already plaguing pretty much every single thought of this day.

"So Kagome, what's up babe?" Miroku joked slipping his arm around my tiny waist.

"Nothin' much hun, what about you?" I played along, I stole a glance at the glowering Sango and knew for sure that she liked this boy...maybe even _love_...

He slowly took his arm off of my waist just to be replaced by someone else's arm, I looked back and smiled, it was just Kouga. This was our routine everyday, Miro slips his arm around my waist then, Kouga comes in and does the same. And if I'm lucky Inuyasha would get mad at Kouga pry him off of me, then replace Kouga's place.

I sighed at that thought.

"What's wrong Kaggie?" Kouga asked sincerely.

"Oh, nothing just thinking...I guess." I replied.

"About what?" he persuaded worry still etched into his chiseled features.

"Things, summer, college...you know the things we're supposed to be thinking about now." I nodded.

"Yeah, me too. I can't believe one more fuckin' week before we're out of this hell hole forever!" He yelled, making everyone near us hoot with glee.

"Inuyasha you're awfully quiet today?" I asked, not liking the look he bore on his face.  
"What? Oh me?" He pointed at himself.

"Yes, you." I confirmed.

"Oh, it's nothing, just planing. Oh shit! Shit! Shit!" He cursed, as Miroku thwacked him on the back if his head.  
"Planing for what?" I asked totally curious.  
"Nothing, nothing at all." He forced a smile, trying to hide the nervousness behind the dazzling smile.

"Whatever." I waved it off and started strutting down the school hallway.

Everyone parted like the Red Sea as the saw my "pose" walk down the hall, me, Inu, Kouga, Miro and Sango. I could say that my "clique" was insanely popular, guys were asking me and Sango out every where we go; and the same can be said for the guys. I mean, I guess we were just popular because...I don't know why exactly. But we are, who the hell cares? Certainly not me.

I chuckled at my self-centered-ness. I glanced over my shoulder and blew a kiss to a freshie, and watched him faint like a little school girl. I winked at Sango and she got the signal, she whispered to Miroku, who nodded at Inuyasha and Kouga, the boys knowing exactly what to do. This was another everyday-er, meaning that it was another one of our rituals.

"1, 2, 3, Go." I whispered knowing that they all can hear it.

Me and Sango walked upfront and pulled out a guy from the crowd and started dancing on them, grinding, anything that it takes to make them as hard as a rock. I signaled for Miroku to turn on the radio in his locker, and the guys did the same, but in their cases, the guys had to make them have an orgasm...it was a battle between the girls and the boys, trying to see who can do what they're assigned to do first. I was already smirking, because the guy I picked was already pretty hard, a little bit longer and he would be as hard as hell. Sango smiled at me, telling me that she was in the exact same position.

"Done!" Sango and I yelled simultaneously, hi-fiving each other, and hugging each other.

The guys bowed their head down on defeat, as Miro turned off the music that was playing. I smiled my most beautiful smile, and announced, "Thanks for coming out and playing."

Sango got what I meant and giggled, so did Miroku, and most of the students in the crowded hall.

I took a huge breath of fresh air as I walked to my lime green Lamborghini. I opened the doors, which raised up, instead of your conventional open out doors. I revved the engine and relaxed at the purr that it produced. I watched as Inuyasha got in his red Lamborghini, and Sango in her pink one, and Miro in his dark purple one, and Kouga in his sleek black one. Some people think that we are the weirdest set of friends 'cause we own the exact same car, only in different colors. Well, too bad, I like it like that.

Okay, maybe all of us are a little spoiled, considering what cars we have. But you know what else is 'weird?' The condo units that our parental units got us is on the same floor. Haha, so the four of us practically own level 20 of the condo building. I mean we do have our own pool and stuff.

I breathed in again, and waved at them as I pulled out of the parking lot. And drove straight to my condo, thinking about him..._again._ Damn, what did I tell you, he was starting to become an intrusive thought in my head.

If you haven't caught it yet, I'll tell you. I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. I am in love with Inuyasha Takashi, future president of Tetsaiga Inc. I am pretty rich, but Inuyasha and Kouga and Miro are filthy rich, there's a difference believe me. Sango is ricer than rich. She's another category. So thinking about it I'm actually the poorest out if my group. Inuyasha is a damn 'womanizer.' So I don't even know why I fell in love with the bastard anyways. He has an attitude problem , as well as an anger management problem, but on the up side, he is so handsome, not hot, though he is that too don't get me wrong. It's just I think he's handsome, I think that word fits his look more appropriately than 'hot' does.

Oh, did I mention that he's a bastard, or that he's a player?

--

**Author's Notes: Well, there you have it the first chapter to A Player's Heart Recast.**

**Like it? Tell me what you think! **

**Review! Ciao!**


	2. The Invitation

**Author's Notes: So? How's everyone, hope you all had an amazing new year. Well, I'm decided that I'm going to have an amazing year, and that includes (I hope) posting stories faster. **

**I guess I have no choice but to keep Kagome's POV since you guys liked it. **

**I do NOT own Inuyasha..etc. **

**Here's the second chapter!**

–

_**The Invitation**_

I gracefully took the keys off the ignition and slid off my totally soft leather chair, flipped my hair, like I did _every_ day, and tripped. I've never been as thankful in my whole life that I didn't fall in the puddle of mud-slash-rain-slash-icky stuff that was at least a foot away from me, and my now bruised legs... I think. I dusted off my dark washed skinny jeans, and checked my yellow tee for stains, from when I came in face-to-face with the yucky asphalt, checked for smudges in my patent leather purple pumps and frowned when I saw a tiny smudge on the point of my left shoe or should I say pump?

I hastily pushed the button with the arrow pointing down, braking my fingernail in the process.

"What the hell?!" I yelled to no one in particular, since we did have our own level for parking our cars.

The thought that bad things are starting to happen to me, Kagome Higurashi, was infuriating. Especially when now that I think about it, all of it started happening right about when I realized I'm in love with _him_, of all bastards.

"Inuyasha Takashi, you sure as hell better be worth it." I cursed, as the elevator chimed ding-dong as the heavy steel doors slid open.

Once I got in the elevator he infiltrated my thoughts for the umpteenth time today. I recalled when he came walking down the hall, looking like a god from ancient Greece, that my heart went pitter-pat. And my heart _**never **_went pitter-pat for anyone.

My breath caught as I realized that there was more to it than what I was feeling. I already felt we had a non-spoken bond, one so strong that even if I spent my whole life (which I soooo am not!) looking for the perfect words to describe it, I'd never find it. I shivered as my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Dammit!, what?" I snapped, greeting the person on the other line in one of the most un-polite way ever.

"God Kaggie, take it easy will ya?" Sango's soothing voice filled my ears.

"Sure...what do you want?" I asked still a little peeved.

"Can I come over later?"

"Sure, like you even have to ask."

"I should just really get those doors installed so I can go to your house anytime." She joked, I could almost see the grin that most people would call...wolf-ish...no offense to Kouga or anything.

"Uh...are you nuts? I need my private space."

"Whatever Kaggie. I'll be there at eight?"

"Just make sure you...come." I said, indicating the end of that conversation.

I sighed when I realized I was right in front of my door. I took out my card key, slid it through the card reader, then pressed a series of numbers on a number pad, pressed my palm into a hand-print reader, and lastly unlocked the dead-bolt with my keys. _Note to self: remind parents that an ex-convict is not after me, namely their daughter._ I shrugged off my cute BCBG jacket; you know the white one with the buttons on the cuffs-- never mind.

I was pondering on what to cook tonight when a tickling sensation took over half my butt, or to be precise, my right butt cheek. I quickly whipped out the phone, well-hidden in my right back-pocket and pressed a button.

"Hello?" I asked nervously, gnawing on my pinky nail. I quickly pulled my pinky out of my mouth and surveyed the damage on it.

"Hey, what are you doing this evening?" a husky voice asked.

"Uhm...Sango's coming over?"

"Oh, I suppose you ladies wouldn't wanna go out to dinner with us, eh?"

"Uhm, sure, we'd love to. Just name the place an we'll be there." I smiled.

I heard a hearty laugh and in a mysterious voice the voice said, "Meet us at the lobby...8:30."

"Okay." was all I could muster, before I had pressed another button on my phone, and slipped it in my pocket.

I danced to my bedroom...literally; and jumped on my bed. I could feel my insides turning into mush, as I smiled the goofiest I had smiled in a while. I sat up and felt for my phone.

"Aha!"

Ring-ring.

"Hello?" Sango's sing-song voice greeted my ear.

"Hey. Guess what?"

"What?"

"The guys told us to meet them at the lobby at 8:30!" I squealed no longer able to keep the bubbly-ness in my system.

"Eeek! Really? What did the say to wear?"

"Uhm... I don't know. I'll text Miro. Come on over already!"  
"Okay." She hung up.

I eagerly sent the message to Miro that said, 'ey, wut r we suposd 2 b wearin?' I put my phone back in my pocket and ran to my enormous closet. And immediately turned on my iPod, Secondhand Serenade bouncing off my walls.

I sat in front of my vanity and plugged my zebra-printed hair straightener, then stretched waiting for Miroku's reply.

After 2 minutes, he did reply. '4mal wer' was all it said.

I stood up from my cushioned chair and walked over to where my dresses were. I grabbed a jewel-tone kind of blue dress that had a wide white sash at the waist, and slipped it on. I got my silver-ish, white-ish oxford peep toe pumps, and put it on. Then I walked to my jewelry box and opened it; grabbed my cupcake pendant and grabbed a sterling silver chain, and pulled the chain through the loop hole on the necklace, and clasped it on. I gasped, completely forgetting about Sango. I quickly dialed her number and waited.

"Hey." She picked up eagerly.

"Formal. Meet me at my closet dressed to impress 'kay."

"Yeah. See ya!" She quickly hung up.

I went back to looking for earing and a bracelet to finish my whole outfit, I grabbed my bow and arrow earrings, sliding the bow one in my right ear, and the arrow one in my left ear. And grabbed my charm bracelet, a charm representing Sango, Miro, Kouga, Inu, and me.

The charm that represented Sango was the heart with shiny stones on it. She is my best friend, and that's why I chose that.

Inuyasha was the smiley charm, simply because he always manages to make me smile.

Kouga's was the charm that spelled out ' I love you ' but the 'love' part was a heart. I chose it because, He was my first boyfriend, ever. So yeah.

Miroku was the peace charm, since he was always peaceful. Talking to him always calms my nerves.

And my own charm was a lollipop because, I'm like a kid. Plus I love sweets, and I could go on forever but I'll stop here.

I went back to my huge vanity once again, and straightened my hair, like not just straight, but like straight-as-a-line-made-by-a-ruler kind of straight. I flipped it, the warmth of my hair seeping in my skin. I smiled and got out my teeth whitening pen; and started brushing my teeth with it. I smiled ,and it seemed to glow...well, I mean my teeth. I decided not to put a whole lot of make up, so I just decided to apply mascara and a nude lip gloss.

I strutted to the mirror and looked at myself, from top to bottom. I clapped and squealed completely pleased at how I look. I strode over to my white leather couch that happened to be in my living room. I sat down, and sighed, thinking, wishing that Inuyasha would find me gorgeous in this well-thought out outfit.

Just when I started to relax, Sango came bursting in a simple satin yellow dress, with a belt that definitely defined her tiny waist and her black strappy sandals. I stood up and twirled letting her take in my outfit, and her doing the same.

"Ohemgee. Jaws are gonna drop." Sango elongated the word 'drop' for emphasis.

I giggled and told her the same. We walked out of my apartment arms locked on each others arms, and watched as my door automatically locked itself. We walked to the elevator and I glanced at the watch Sango had on, _8:27. _we stepped out of the elevator just to be bothered by the damn paparazzi.

We ducked and pulled our over-sized sunglasses and hid our eyes behind them. Did I mention that we are being chased by the paparazzi every time we're not in school? They piss me off. You know what I have always wanted to do to one of them? I always wanted to punch one of them, but I can't because of Image. I always had to act polite and stuff, so my parents' Image won't be ruined.

I kept my mouth shut, holding the grunt I so wanted to...well, grunt; and walked to where the boys were, sunglasses also perched in their noses.

"Hey!" I said as I hugged Miroku.

"Hey to you too. Wanna go?" Miro asked politely...another Image thing I suppose.

"Like you wouldn't know." I replied waving goodbye to the paparazzi.

–

**Well, there it was. Chapter dos. **

**Tell me if it seemed like I droned on for the most part. **

**Any who! Kagome's and Sango's outfits are gonna be up on my profile! **

**Wanna see? Go check it out!**

**Till next time. **

**Ciao!**

**inu-kaglover1600**


	3. The Mishap

**Disclaimer: Blah, I don't own an iPod much less Inuyasha. **

**--**

_**The Mishap**_

I looked over at Inuyasha who was standing coolly, or rather leaning coolly on the granite desk that was being operated by a girl. He was smiling coyly at her, obviously hitting on her. I scowled for a second, not wanting an ugly picture on the newspaper, or magazine.

I felt a feeble tug at my wrist looking up to see Kouga pulling me, well trying to pull me away to the limo. I generously took his hand and let him pull me away, ducking our heads, shunning ourselves, our eyes, our true identity from the monstrous cameras.

Once inside, I relaxed visibly and sighed; I was very surprised to see that Inuyasha had been in the limousine before me, when I could have sworn I saw him still smiling, grinning at the girl behind the counter.

The moon and the stars shone brightly today, I observed as I looked through the see-through roof installed on our one-of-a-kind limo. I glanced back down to see Inuyasha staring incredulously toward where Sango and Miroku was sitting. I finally put my whole attention to what he was looking at, and was not the least bit shocked when I saw Sango chatting it up with Miroku.

Then he looked at me.

Well for the first time this night anyways; he was so preoccupied with the girl behind the counter that he barely notice me. But then I saw his eyes widen with...I don't know, I could never tell when it's Inuyasha's eyes. And then the worst thing happened, well I think it is. They started laughing, meaning Inuyasha and Kouga.

_What if my skirt ripped? Oh, crap. They would never let me live this down. Wait, but I don't feel a breeze. _

"What in the seven hells are you laughing about?" I hissed.

"Well look over there and you'll find out Princess Kagome." He joked, bowing his head.

I turned my head just in time to see Sango and Miroku shoving their tongues into each others' mouths.

"Oh that." I whispered, his words reverberating in my head.

_Princess Kagome..._

His look on me lingered for a while. Why? Is it because I didn't say anything smart, when usually this is the time I do? Maybe he's attracted to me? Probably not, I don't want to get my hopes up and get it crushed later on. But nevertheless I looked back straight into his beautiful amber eyes.

"_Yeah, uh-huh, sure, bye." I grinned and blew a kiss at the waiter as I hung up my phone. _

_He blushed. I loved to make people blush. I practically lived to do that. _

"_This has to be the most perfect...most grand...dinner you have ever prepared. Got that?" Said a gruff yet familiar voice on the other side of the waterfall. Oddly enough the voice reminded me of Inuyasha._

_I stood up and left a couple of bills on the tab and went to look on the other side of the waterfall. I was partly glad that it was Inuyasha but, I felt blow dead-smack in the middle of my heart. The grief and jealousy that followed was unexpected yet so unbearable. I felt my heart rip at the seams, at the simple thought of Inuyasha with another woman. And I did what I usually did when I didn't want to believe what I heard, saw, or whatever, in this case feel; I ran, well I tried to run away from the fathomless feeling that I knew somehow was always in my heart, that I loved him. I loved Inuyasha. _

"_I don't love him, I can't, it's not right, it was...it was just a lapse of sanity. Yeah that was it, nothing more nothing less." I couldn't admit it to myself, because if I did, it would be like selling my soul to the devil. I got inside my lambo and cried, whined, and punched the steering wheel quite a few times, might I add. But then he had to come. It's not like I was unhappy that he cared for my well-being, no I was happy that he did care, but this was just the wrong time to care, if there's such a thing. _

"_Why are you crying?" He asked in a tone of voice, far from the gruff voice I usually heard him use, this was more caring...softer. _

"_Because, because, I love him, Inuyasha, and I can't, I'm not supposed to." I laughed while the tears were still falling freely from my face. _

"_Well, Kagome, it's not a sin to love you know." He whispered. _

"_I know, but why would the feeling surface now, why now, when I'm all happy?" I brought up another question._

"_I don't know. Here, let me call Kikyo, and cancel our dinner, then we can go get a milkshake and I can drive you home." _

"Earth to Kagome?! Hello? Were here!" Sango yelled at me, snapping at me like a dog.

"What the hell, I ain't no dog, why you snapping at me for?" I snapped.

--

I cut my steak into 15 pieces and savored every bite I took. I deliberately chewed it then swallowed it with water, and repeated the steps until I finished my steak.

"So wanna go clubbing?" Miroku asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the guys.

"Hmm...not a bad idea my man. Not a bad idea at all." Inuyasha answered.

"No. No. No. No. No. No." I protested.

"Why not?" Kouga asked.

"Because, I don't want to have a head-splitting headache tomorrow morning." I said.

"Okay. Whatever." Kouga agreed.

"I'm sorry but I actually want to have_**sober **_fun tomorrow morning." I emphasized the word 'sober.'

"Kill joy." Sango announced in a sing song voice.

"Whatever."

--

The whole car ride..er, limo ride home, I sat there thinking...again. I thought about how strong my feelings were for him, or if my feelings are strong enough that I would want to change him into a decent guy, not to ordinary, but definitely not a player. I followed this train of thought all the way home, and into my bed and when I went to sleep. Never knowing what Inuyasha said.

"Kami, what have you done to me?"

--

**Author's Notes: So, sorry for the long wait, but here it is...finally. **

**Does anyone know what an AU is? I've been wondering for a while now. **

**Anywho review, review! That's what makes me happy and possibly the only thing that can make me update faster!**

**Sayonara! **

**inu-kaglover1600.**


	4. The Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Author's Notes: well, happy late new year everyone, I just totally forgot to mention this in the previous chapter. Any way, on wit the story!**

–

_**The Mission**_

"Aww crap. Why today of all days?" I commented looking at the wet getting-wetter path I had to take.

Now, of all the days the angels decided to cry. I almost wanted to cry myself, since I didn't want to ruin my new lime green converses, that I bought a couple of days ago, in another one of my shopping trips. I looked around and quickly moved back as I avoided the worse of the mud-splashing going on. I waited until most everyone had past the slushy, muddy path. I slowly arched one foot over a dangerous looking puddle of rain, and almost landed in it if Inuyasha hadn't caught me.

Weird how he always seems to be there when I'm about to make a huge fool of myself? The force of impact made me slightly bounce up and down on his arm, since his arm just happened to be in the way when I was about to fall.

"Thanks." I blushed, brushing away the little droplets of rain on my maroon skinny jeans. He chuckled and I found myself once again staring into his amber eyes. Damn, they're so beautiful. I mentally slapped myself, finally figuring out what I had done to make him chuckle. I'm such a dumb ass, everyone knows that you can't brush off rain, it will just spread the rain droplet and make your pants even wetter than it already was. I'm so dumb. Arrgh.

"Kagome you okay? You seem more out of it than usual." He stated, trying to hide his concern with a little tease.  
"Yeah, and thanks again." I whispered.

"Come on I'll take you to your next class." He offered.

"Uhm, I think I'll skip. I don't want my new shoes to get dirty." I smiled.

"Baby. Fine, you don't have to walk, I'll carry you there." He whined.

"Uh, I'll wait for the rain to let up a little...then I'll go." I lied.

"No, Missy. Your going to class, if your parents knew that your not going to class because of a silly reason, it'll be my head." He whispered the last part, probably thinking I couldn't hear him.

"Fine, but how do I get to building 3 without touching the ground, huh? Tell me smarty pants? " I mocked.

"I told you I'll carry you."

"Fine." I huffed. I couldn't protest anyways since he was already grabbing my legs, carrying me bridal style.

His left hand is supporting my arms and up, and his other leg is right in the crease between my thigh and my calf. I blush, we definitely don't look like were going to class anytime soon, but I push the disturbing yet sexy thoughts away from my mind, as I think of how sexy he looks. Dammit, no dirty thoughts. Do you think Hanyous can smell your arousal? That single question reels me back to concentrating on a lie I would have to form to get away from detention, since I did skip at least thirty minutes of Kagura-san's class.

But even as I try to focus on that, I still can't forget the fact that Inuyasha is carrying me. The boy I am in love with is carrying me to class. And is still can't tear my eyes away from his God-like face, and his golden eyes, and his defined jaw, and his kissable lips...oh how his lips made me quiver with satisfaction. And that's just looking at them...I can just imagine how they would feel against my own.

But the thought that haunted me last night interrupted my little fantasy. Am I in love with Inuyasha enough that I'd take on the challenge to dismiss him of his player stature, and replace it with a title that doesn't have anything to do with whores? I ponder on that question the whole rest of the walk, though I notice the slow blush that's spreading on Inuyasha's face. I giggle and he looks at me.

"What are you laughing at?" He asks me.

"Why are you blushing?" I ask him, mockingly.

"Keh! Why do you care?" He smartly returns the question back to me.

"You still didn't answer my question though." I grinned.

Nothing would ever replace the feeling of fear as I did the moment he dropped me into the mud. Well, maybe not exactly fear, but something close to that. I screamed the whole a second and a half I was airborne, awaiting, knowing my faith once the falling stops.

Slurp! Splash! Splat!

The moment I have been dreading came all to quickly, and so did my tears apparently. I think Inuyasha smelt them before he saw them because when I looked up he was already walking away, and then all of a sudden he stops in his tracks.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" He whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe, its because of the fact that you dropped me in the mud and walked away, without asking me if I'm okay, or anything." I snapped.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, I didn't mean to...scratch that I did mean to drop you in the mud. But I didn't think you would make such a big deal out of it." He said, his back still facing me.

"It's okay, don't mind me. I've already kept you from your class long enough." I stated.

"No, I can't just leave you here like this, plus the bells gonna ring in like five seconds." He nodded, walking back to me.

Okay, that was the melodramatic version. It actually went a lot simpler than that, bet I like that version better. We ended up skipping the rest of the day, and crashed in my pad.

I took a shower while he played one of the game consoles I have, for when the guys come over, or my little brother Souta. I decided to dress in some comfortable jogging pants with a matching hoodie, in the hue of yellow. The total opposite of the gray colored sky.

"Oi Kagome, I'm hungry." Inuyasha yelled towards the kitchen where I was cooking us a large serving of ramen noodles.

"God, Inuyasha, wait just a second, I'm almost done here, goodness gracious." I yelled back, spilling the noodles into two separate bowls, one for me and one for him.

_For him... _

Once again, I was consumed with the question I was pondering on earlier. Maybe...that was the answer, I haven't really thought out how I would change him, or if I can change him at all. But I guess what they say is really true, love does make you do crazy things.

"Kagggoooommeeee!" Inuyasha called out in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." I answered, breaking away from my previous thoughts.

"Kagome? I have a question." He asked me shyly.

"Shoot."

"What kind of guys do you like?"

That question made me stop brushing my hair, and my heart. Why would he ask such a question? I can never understand him, one day he drops me in mud, and the next he asks me what kinda guys I like?! Maybe Inuyasha's bipolar? I sat there, eying him, my mouth still agape.

"Uh...never mind, forget that I ever asked that question." He quickly said, after two minutes of me starring at him in confusion.

"Okay." I whispered and got up.

--

Later that night I decided to call Sango, and tell her about what happened, and what was bothering me oh, so dearly.

"Sango, he asked me what kind of guy I like?! What does that mean?"

"Maybe he likes you..."

"No, I don't know. But if he did, I don't wanna go out with the player."

"Well, change him then."

"That's what I was planning. But how?"

"Uhm...oh I know, we should give him like little lessons or something."

"That's a good idea, but how are we gonna present this to him?"

"We'll say that it'll help him find a mate, since he is nearing his "mating age.""

"Okay, but your gonna give him the lessons, but I'll think them?"  
"No way, we'll alternate, therefore giving you some alone time with him."

"Oh, that's a great idea!"

"We'll code name this mission, well call it...How to Change a Player's Heart!"

"Okay."

"We'll keep a notebook about it, so we don't repeat lessons and everything like that!"  
"Yup."

"Okay, see ya tomorrow!"

I sighed and hung up. Sleep laying its claim on me.

--

**Author's Notes: So I'm not entirely proud of this chapter. But if you guys have any idea on how I can do dome fluff on Inuyasha and Kagome, I'll gladly take some. I tried to add some fluff here, but I don't think it worked very well here. **

**Well, flame or review! **

**I'll accept both! Adios. **

**inu-kaglover1600**


	5. Lesson 1: Who Do You Want?

**Author's Notes: So people what's shakin'? Lol. Hi, go read the story below. Lol. **

**Discliamier: I don't own Inuyasha. As much as it hurts to say that. **

–

_**Lesson 1: Who do you want?**_

"So, you know what to do?" I asked Sango for the umpteenth time, just to make sure.

"Yes, yes! Goodness." Sango sighed.

"Sorry." I apologized.

Okay, here's the deal...today 'Lesson 1' is taking place, and everything has to be perfect. Today, is Sango's day. Plus, I really don't want to be there when she asks him the question. It might hurt to much. But still, I can't help but to think back on Inuyasha had asked me yesterday.

"_What kind of guys do you like?"_

What kind of guys do I like? How the hell am I supposed to answer that? Tell him that someone like him would suffice? Strong, he definitely had to be strong, or at least be able to carry me. Smart, I don't like dumb asses, with the exception of Inuyasha of course. I giggled, and earned a few she's-loosing-it looks. Sweet, I don't want him to be kissing my ass, he just has to compliment me every once in a while. Smart, sweet, strong, funny. You know that sort of stuff you imagine your prince charming would be when you were in 4th grade.

"Kagome? You okay?" Kouga asked me, worry glazed over his eyes.

"Me? Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I lied, and forced to strain a smile.

"Don't lie. You're lying, I just know it, hello? I went out with you remember?" He joked, yet I could still hear something in there, a certain something that I wanted to hear in Inuyasha's voice.

"Kouga, really. I'm fine." I pushed, sounding tired.

"Okay, if you say so. But you know if you have any problems I'm always here for you, you know that right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks." I hugged him, my nose infiltrated by his woodsy smell.

Kouga turned around and walked away, his head bent by so little that you could barely notice it, if you weren't all that close to him. I frowned, I had changed a lot since I figured out that I was in love with him. I used to be all bubbly, care-free, and I didn't really think a lot, considering I really had nothing to think much about. Yet now, all I do is think on my spare time. Think about him, and what's going to happen in the future. See here I am thinking again right now.

_Ring. _

_Ring_.

I stood up on my feet and gathered all my belongings, and headed to the door in the back of the classroom. I was looking down since I was thinking, again. And guess what? Being the clumsy person I am, I bumped into someone and spilled my stuff all over the floor. I automatically bent down and started picking up my things, and he did too; I still didn't know who I bumped into since my midnight black hair, acted as a curtain, hiding my view to whoever bumped into me, or I bumped into. We both grabbed for my pencil bag at the exact same time, as our hands came into contact I felt a jolt of electricity run up my arm. I felt energized. Electric. I finally looked up and wished I hadn't.

My brown eyes were met with honey colored ones, and I almost fell over. His eyes, they always make me catch my breath, I don't know why. I know this all seem a little cliché, but I must say, they weren't kidding about your knees. They really would feel like jell-o. I blushed, and stammered, "...tha...thanks." I finally spitted out. I stood up quickly and brushed past him, the memory of the moment intensifying with every step.

As I inhaled the refreshing after-school air, my thoughts drift back to the plan.

–

"What happened?" I asked, partly relieved to have Sango call me.

"Well, I asked him the question..." Sango started.

"You don't sound so happy."

"Well, I'm not entirely happy, but I did accomplish the mission."

"Okay, so tell me everything."

"You sure."

"Yeah."

There was a long pause on the other end, it was so quiet that I could almost hear Sango think. Silence scares me, it always have and always will. Sango cleared her throat.

"Okay, so as you know, we met up at Aloha Park. He was a little late, so I decided to start swinging om the kiddie swings."

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, so he joined me at about 6, and he sat on the swing next to mine. And we just sat there for a while, relaxing against the silence. So out of no where I just come out and ask him, "Do you have any idea who your mate's going to be?" and he says, "Yeah, but I never really think about it that much. Why?" and I go, "Do you think the girl you have in mind likes you?" and what he says scares me, since you know he is like charming and everything, and no one can resist him, "No, I really think that she doesn't like me." And when he said it, there was a tone in his voice, that made me interpret that he was sad that that was the case. And I offered him the plan, " Do you want me to change that answer of your into a yes?" He looked at me like I was crazy, then he gave me one of those smiles that he has, you know what I mean. Anyway, he smiles, then he nods his head. So that means were in the game!" Sango breathed out.

"Wait, but who does he have in mind?" I asked my mind reeling in all the possibilities.

"I don't know, that's the thing."

"But how are we supposed to make her like him?"

"I dunno, all im sure is that we can think about that later."  
"Sure. Bye."

I hung up and snuggled in my bed covers.

"Step one: over." I yawned, my eye lids suddenly feeling really heavy.

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?" I asked groggily, since I was just five seconds in my sleep.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked on the other line.

I bolted right up.

"Inuyasha? Why are you calling?"

"Uhm, would you mind if I came over?" He asked, like a little kid who just had a nightmare.

"No, no problem, you can come over."

"Okay, I"ll be there in a few." He whispered.

Weird. What is he up to?

–

**AN: ack! I am sooo sorry, for posting this up late. My mom had a baby, and yeah. So sorrry again. **

**Well, I need advice! I have boy problems and it's confusing me. Okay, so one guy, barely talks to me in the first half of the year, and now suddenly he's all friendly! What do I do? I like him before, and apparently he liked me too. So any advice would be helpful. Thank you. **

**Sorry for that whole spill thing, above, I just had to get that off my chest. **

***inhales a huge amount of air* lol.**

**Anyway, till next time!**


	6. The Fountain

**Author's Notes: Yay! I'm happy! I have new reviewers! :D Does anyone have a birthday that's coming up? If you do fell free to tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. How many times must you make me say it?**

–

_**The Fountain**_

I got up and went over to the kitchen and started up the coffee maker, pulling my blanket tighter around me.

What does he want? What is he up to? I glance at the clock. Eleven at night. I sigh.

"Kagome?" came a muffled voice outside my door. I walked over and looked through the peephole,and saw Inuyasha. I placed my hand on the door knob and cringed at how cold it felt.

"Hi." He breathed out, random silver strands of his hair thrown all over his face.

"Hey." I yawned, and stretched.

I walked in the kitchen and opened the oven, finding my chocolate chip muffins half-way done, and the coffee looking very...brewed. I hopped on the counter top, after I hit the switch that makes it all warm. I let myself slouch, and look tired, because I am. He followed in pursuit and sat on the one right across from me, and just stared at me. I felt uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. I felt worthless, selfish, and ugly. I cast my gaze down on my marble floors, silently wishing that the oven would finish baking the muffins; just so I have a reason to not be under his gaze any longer.

_Beep_

_Beep_

I smiled and thanked the Gods, and hopped down the counter, and strode to the oven. In a second he was right beside me, oven mittens on his hands, and I opening the oven, while he took out the muffins.

"Thanks." I croaked.

"No problem." He smiled.

We both bask in the silence that we have created as we strolled to the comfy living room, Inuyasha carrying the muffins, while I was carrying the coffee.

I sat down on my chair, and he sat down on the chair opposite of mine. Why was he acting all...quiet? Quiet was never the word that was associated with Inuyasha, in fact he was the complete opposite, he was always full of energy, up and talking. But I suppose we all have changed, since we are nearing our graduation. Which was...exactly two days away.

I angrily pushed that thought away, and focused on the problem at hand.

"Inuyasha, why are you here?" I asked.

"Because you let me?" He joked.

"No really. Why did you call me and ask me if you can stay over?"

"I don't know. I just felt like everything was going too fast. Like the graduation, it felt like last week, we were just starting our senior year, and now we're two days away from graduating." He sighed.

"You know your not the only one."

"I know, it's just that after this summer, maybe even by the end of this summer, I'm taking over the company. And go to college."

"Well, it's not like, I'm not taking over my dad's company. You know I will, and so will Sango, Miroku , and Kouga. We're all going to be business men and women if you think about it. Your transfer thingy just happened to come way earlier that ours." I smiled, trying to hide the fact that I was also worried that we would all drift apart, and not be as close as we are now.

"True, but still. I don't like the thought me not having fun in college, while you guys get into frat's and everything." He confessed.

"Inuyasha, don't live in the future, just live now. Don't think much about the future, you-we still have the whole summer in front of us." I reassured him.

He sighed and leaned his head back into the chair. His beautiful eyes looking at my silver ceiling. I stood up and took two-steps, and was met with the hanyou that I am in love with. I shrugged his shoulders to get his attention. He looked at me, and out of nowhere, I got this sudden burst of confidence, and hugged him.

I don't know why I did, but I felt like it was necessary at the time, he needed someone to talk to, and he came to me knowing that Miroku would always be happy to talk with him. I felt special. I smiled, and hugged him tighter, coaxing him to do the same. I could tell that he was shocked since his body went frigid, and then relaxed a little, until he finally circled his hands around me. I wonder what he's thinking...

I pulled away, and walked back to my chair, only to be pulled back into his strong and safe arms.

"Thank you." He whispered into my ear, sending a light shiver down my spine.

"Well, that's what friends do." I smiled. "Good night." I yelled out over my shoulder, as I walked back to my room.

–

The next morning I woke up with a smile plastered on my face. I floated to the bathroom and took a shower, massaging my scalp longer than usual. I came out of the shower feeling fresh and vibrant. I haven't felt this good in a while, I guess hugging him was good for the _both _of us.

"Good morning world!" I whispered to the wind, letting it carry the message everywhere.

I walked out in the living room expecting to find a half-demon sprawled out on one of the couches; but didn't. Instead I found three roses, two red, one white, and a note attached to them. It read:

_Kagome..._

_Thanks for letting me bunk here last night. I feel so much better. Who knew you were my Dr. Phil? Certainly not me. Haha, well I'll see you later...at school I mean. Oh, btw, the muffins you made were yummy. _

_Inuyasha :P_

I giggled at the note, and stored it with all the other notes people have given me. It's pretty funny actually, every 5 years or so, I open the oldest box and read all the notes in it, then move on to the more recent box, until I get to the very recent one. This usually takes a whole day.

I walk to my closet to pick out the set of clothes that I'm going to wear today. I came out wearing a pair of Hollister jeans, and a layered top, and a pair of boat shoes. I smiled at myself at the mirror and walked out of my apartment, a billion things in my mind.

–

"Hey beautiful." Kouga greeted me.

"Hey to you too." I smiled.

"I see your back to normal." He said.

"Whatever." I threw, walking away from him.

I waltzed to my locker, and opened it; a handful of white lilies falling out of it. I grinned, and turned around.

"Thanks." I whispered to him as I brushed past him, on my way to class.

Ah,life was _perfect._

I smiled at everyone I walked past and even was in the mood to sign a few year books here and there. Hugged a few gals, and guys. Today was great. But I can't help to escape the feeling of doubt. What was his deal? Why me out of all people? Was it a joke?

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"Moshi, moshi!" I greeted as I answered my phone.

"Hey, Kagome, it's Inuyasha. Meet me at the park after school!" He said then hung up.

"O...Okay." I sighed.

This day is getting better with every passing minute. I looked out and smiled. I must've looked weird 'cause Sango threw a paper ball at me, wanting my attention.

"What?" I asked a little to harshly.

"You look goofy. What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing." Once again I smiled.

"Right." She left me alone after that.

I practically ran out the room, as soon as the bell for the end of the day rang. Eagerness, controlling my very movements.

I pulled out of the parking lot, and drove to the park, and parked right in front of the swings.

There were two empty swings and I took one, so that left one open swing. I swung myself higher and higher, as I watched the kids scurry to the slide, and their mommy's. I noticed that the seat beside me was empty no longer, I took a glance, and was happy to find Inuyasha there. I dug my feet in the sand to slow myself down. As soon as I did, I smiled at Inuaysha.

"Follow me." He said, after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure."

He led me through a "forest" and somehow we ended up in front of a magnificent fountain.

The fountain was illuminated from the inside, and the outside. It was made of pink granite, and I could see the crystals sparkling against the sunset and the additional lighting. It looked too beautiful for words. I just stood there looking at this gorgeous thing, beside Inuyasha. And that itself made it better, but never in a million years could I have imagined what he did next.

–

**AN: Cliffy? Haha. **

**Kagome's outfit is going to be up on my profile!**

**Till next time!**

**Adiós!**


	7. The Guitar

**Author's Notes: I'm back! Here's the chapter :D**

**Wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yash, happy?!**

**Okay, now for reals, here's the chapter.**

–

_**The Guitar**_

"So what do you think?" He asked, draping his arm over my shoulder.

"Uhm, it's magnificent!" I squealed.

He laughed and took my hand, and lead me behind the fountain. Well, if you actually look at the fountain there is no back, so technically speaking, we just went to the opposite side of where we were before.

On the opposite side was a table set for two. Three candles in the middle of the circular table, a professional set up of silverware, and clean white plates. Oh, there was a violinist in the side to, playing soft music.

I hummed with the song the violinist was playing, which happened to be David Beddingfield's song: "If Your Not The One." He twirled me once and whisked me to my chair. I was on cloud nine. Nothing could've made this night better.

"So you like the food?" Inuyasha asked me prettily.

"Yeah, I like it." I smiled.

"Good." He smiled at me, again.

He took my hand and pulled me out of my chair. We dance around as the violinist continued playing his violin. He was a really good dancer, I must admit. He sang in my ear as we swayed around the fountain, I shivered every single time he did too. He let go of my hand and told me to wait where I was, so I did.

He came out with an acoustic guitar. His hands strummed the strings very gracefully, producing a melodic song. He motioned for me to sit at the edge of the fountain, and I did. He stood in front of me and started singing a song I've never heard of.

_My heart has been shattered, picked up; _

_Going through the motions like a pre-programmed thing. _

_No tears, no hurt; _

_That was my theory, _

_Don't get close, don't get hurt. _

_Oh, yeah. _

_The years have proved this multiple times, _

_Over and over again, _

_Why is it that I can't find that someone? _

_How is it that every turn leads back to you?_

_When do we realize that we were meant to be? _

_Don't make me wait. _

_Meet me half way. _

_Falling deep into you, _

_I land in a blizzard of emotions. _

_Feeling like I'd never before, _

_Just all because of you, _

_You, you, you. _

_The years have proved this multiple times, _

_Over and over again, _

_Why is it that I can't find that someone? _

_How is it that every turn leads back to you?_

_When do we realize that we were meant to be? _

_Don't make me wait. _

_Meet me half way. _

_It's our turn to give our share, _

_Our share of love to the world to see. _

_Don't make me wait. _

_Meet me half way, _

_Meet me half way..._

Inuyasha's little song ended, him strumming a few stray notes, here and there. His eyes glittering with something I rarely saw in his eyes, it was happy, the sappy kind too. And there he stood his guitar completing his whole musician scheme, but I can't help but wonder... Is this true? He has a reputation to uphold to, does he really feel something other than lust?

I shook the thought away, focusing on my hands. Inuyasha comes around and puts his arm limply around my waist, just like old times.

"You think..." Inuyasha hesitated, his eyes checking every inch of my face for some kind of emotion.

"Think what?" I asked, oblivious of what was happening.

"Think that Kikyo will like it?" He breathed out, waiting for my reply.

"Like what?" I asked, now hating myself that I was still so oblivious of what he was getting at.

"I was practicing on you. That's what I was planning to do on our date. Do you think she'll like it?" He asked in a 'duh' manner, that can make any genius feel stupid.

"You were practicing on me?" I cleared meekly, my eyes studying his carefully drawn face.

"Yes, I didn't think you would mind." He cackled, his voice still in that guarded pitch.

"You didn't think I would mind?!" I mentally smacked myself for repeating pretty much anything he had said.

"Yeah, I mean friends right?"  
"Inuyasha, don't you know that I hate being used more than getting a fucking "B" on a fucking paper." I yelled, letting my voice strain and a few tears escape my eyes.

"I didn't know big deal." He said. I could tell he was getting mad, Inuyasha was never known for his patience, everyone knew him as the guy who would deck someone because he was standing in his way.

"Yes it was. I thought you were something different. But I guess Sango was right. Oh by the way, if you were wondering, Kikyo would fucking love it. I just know she would. Girls always swoon for guys that wrote songs for them. I know because I thought I was one of them. " I admitted, walking away from him, and the violinist and the fountain I had come to like.

–

The playground at this time was deadly quiet. The only thing that broke the silence was the rhythmical creaking of my swing hinges, and the crickets. Leaving me and my thoughts turned up in full blast. After I had gotten over the shock that Inuyasha used me, I was determined to turn the game om him. Playing every guy I lay my eyes on, and making him fall in love with me. Of course as they all say: love make you do crazy things, make you think crazy things. I smiled feeling good about myself.

"Sango, hey honey. Yeah, pick me up at the playground. Yes...the one on Yager St. alright I'll be here. See ya in a few." I said goodbye, eyeing the guy over by the entrance of the garden.

He looks good, decent. Brown hair, brown eyes. Checking me out, that's a good sign I guess, if you think about what had just occurred. I jumped off my swing and walked seductively to the guy, swaying my hips more than usual.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey." He greeted back, a grin gracing his face; making him look more like Inuyasha, though I failed to realize it.

"Kagome."

"Hojo." He smiled.

"Now the awkward meetings are over..." I never got to finish my sentence since he pushed his lips down on mine. My thoughts coming to an abrupt stop. My voice can barely function, so instead I texted Sango one of my templates, saying that I don't need a ride home anymore. And allowed myself to wallow in this lust.

His lips had found its way down my neck, and we started going at it right at the park. Luckily, he had the mind to remember that he has a car, and pushed us inside. He pulled my shirt over my head and started nibbling on my erect tata's . I pushed him away, the wetness between my legs, slowly fading away.

But here's a plus. He did drive me home.

"Thanks." I waved as I walked out of his car.

I plopped down on my bed, and took of my clothes. And finished what he had started, grabbing the log book right before I went to bed.

_Log 1_

_Inuyasha, uses girls. Might have to terminate mission after all._

–

**Author's Notes: okay the song was my pathetic attempt to write one. And the last seen I realize maybe a little too tense but needed. **

**Until next. Review! My birthday is on February 20th! **

**Adios:D**


	8. A Change of Heart

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone. I'm happily back, and full of many ideas. My absence was due to the fact that nothing was coming to mind at the time to push the story forward. Some of the events on this chapter is based on my previous relationship. Feel free to ask any questions. Oh, and by the way, thanks for everyone who reviewed. And plus, I still don't Inuyasha. **

–

_**A Change of Heart**_

Exactly one month, one week, and three days of amazing bliss. Hojo was and still is amazing, he was everything I wanted him to be. But somewhere in the middle of our relationship, a connection crumbled to the ground.

It was a friday. A normal one to say the least, but something clicked that day, something changed about the feelings I had for him, Hojo. Half the school left for something that I wasn't part of, some kind of club, maybe? Well, I'm not sure. But I, Kagime Higurashi, stayed behind; so did my "gang," well, everyone except for Inuyasha, who went with his stupid fuck. At least that's what I thought.

I went to my Advanced-Paced Language Arts class, expecting only four to five people in the room, maximum. But to my surprise I found Inuyasha sitting rather comfortably in his chair, and not looking the least disappointed that he didn't get to go with his slut.

Of course being the smooth woman that I am, I didn't look at him. Okay, I glanced at his direction, but that was an old habit! I didn't actually talk to him until after I got my spiral, and my vocabulary book thing. I casually walked his way, and I made sure that I put more effort on swaying my hips this time. Maybe that'll help?

"Hey," I greeted, sounding quite disappointed, "why are you here?" I was very much tempted to yell this question out the moment I stepped into the room and noticed his presence there.

"Is it just me? Or am I sensing that you don't want me here?" He smiled, his teeth gleamed, the sun reflecting off of his teeth.

"No I was simply curious on why you are here instead of Kikyo." I spat out the last word, the mere sound of it makes me gag. And yet inside, I was trying hard to control myself from giggling. I was going to be able to spend time with Inuyasha without any frigging' interruption!

"Well, long story short. My mom and my brother." He sighed, blowing up his hair along the way.

"Oh." And that was all I had to say.

Sango entered the room, noisily smacking on her gum.

"Inuyasha?! I thought you were in that field trip with Kiko?" Sango asked, my giggles bursting out of me.

"Now I really get the feeling that no one wants me here! Oh, Sang for your information, her name is Kikyo." There goes another fit of laughter, courtesy of me. I walked away, happiness spilling out of me...but no more than three steps I was hit with guilt. But this would be considered normal right? I do have a boyfriend after all...

"Sit! I need to take roll." Hollered my weather-beaten, 400 year old teacher, Mrs. Kilo. We all followed her and sat in our respective seats, letting her take her roll. And right after she gave us the signal, we moved wherever we wanted to.

While everyone decided on moving to the right side of the room, I moved to the left side of the room. The wall was covered by four large windows. Each window showing a different side, different part of the Cherry Blossom tree, right outside the window. The silence where I sat was comfortable, and fitting. I wallowed in quiet pleasure, that is until Inuyasha and Sango wrecked the carefully placed silence. Leaving nothing but the noise of their laughter, echoing through my ears.

They left the other side to come tell me their apparently hilarious discovery. I would've pleaded them to go back and keep Ginta company, but I didn't feel like acting bitchy today. So instead I'm stuck here, listening to their endless babble about Miroku's constant tardiness. It's not like I didn't enjoy their company, it's just that there were times that I just wanted to be alone, even though I never actually figured out when the exact moments would be; and today was just one of those days. I pretended to laugh along, though my mind was racing with thoughts of Hojo and Inuyasha. Miroku silently sneaked into the room without the teacher noticing, he immediately sat with us and laughed along- pretending to have been here since the beginning of class. I wondered why if Miroku would still laugh with us if he know we were actually laughing at him.

"You okay?" Miroku suddenly asks, out of nowhere. Startling me and the others, their laughter fading.

"Yeah, why ask all of a sudden?" I countered, making sure not to let anything slip. Miroku had sharp ears, and eyes; he could be really observant if he wanted to.

"There's something your not telling me. Did you and Hojo break up?!" He yelled out loud, and got a death glare from Mrs. Kilo.

"No! Why would you say that?" I said, still not wading in the water.

"Just because, you look like...it's hard to place. Like confused, yet happy, guilty, but confident." I ignored how Miroku had just described me; he just pegged that one. That was exactly how I was feeling.

"Well, I'm fine. I think." I finally disclosed, feeling so much better.

Miroku gathered me in his arms, and I immediately felt safe, secure, at least for the time being. Inuyasha looked quizzically at me, his eyebrows arched in perfection. I shrugged, letting my eyes close, and my mind wander. At that moment, I was torn between Inuyasha, and the stranger I had grown to love over a month. I was leaning towards picking Inuyasha, but my infatuation with him has caused me nothing but pain, heartache. Will I be strong enough to endure more pain? I sighed, and listened carefully to the teacher who was telling somebody to stop tapping, yet that person still wouldn't stop. I smiled, at his stupidity.

The bell suddenly rang, it's screeching noise, bursting the bubble I had made around me, without even knowing it. I picked up my things, and walked out of the room, my confidence depleting with every step. I couldn't think straight. I have to break up with Hojo, that was the right thing to do. _'Better to hurt him, now than later, when things are to complicated for me to make amends. This is the right way to go.' _My mind kept bugging me, to make a decision. I kept jumping around, hoping that this would make breaking Hojo's heart seem not as harsh as it was in reality.

"Kagome!" They were back. Oh great. I sighed mentally, forcing myself to smile.

"Hi, Hojo." I gave him a peck. I saw Inuyasha hugging Kikyo, and get this. He was like a horny thirteen year old. Just seconds after they came back, he's already touching Kikyo's breasts. Ugh! Jealous, I took Hojo's hand and held it against my breasts, hoping that Inuyasha would catch him, and get jealous, then punch him.

"Oh, baby. You a little horny today?" Hojo whispered seductively. I giggled, his warm breath tickling me.

"Take me now, claim me." I groaned, already grinding on his leg. While all of this was happening, one question kept on popping up... since when did I become so sexually deprived? Why did I crave this more than ever?

--

**All done. Until next time!**


	9. The Split

_**The Split**_

Today. I already decided that I'm going to do it today. It's just that I have a problem, I don't know how to. Should I give him one of those lame it's-not-you-it's-me break-up line? Should I ignore him, and let him figure it out by himself? Both made me seem heartless and cold, even if I'm doing this for his own good. Did I have a choice, breaking up with a guy was heartless and cold; however you do it. This much I knew. I am worried that he'd cry, blame it all on Inuyasha and get beat up.

"But I see you sometimes I try to hide,

what I feel inside. And I turn around,

your with him now. I just can't figure it out.

Tell me why...you're so hard to forget,

don't remind me...I'm not over it.

Tell me why...i can't seem to face the truth I'm just a little to not over you."

I gradually turned up the volume when I heard the lyrics. This song was made for me. It described the exact way I felt when ever Inuyasha's around, and at the same time I'm with Hojo. The truth suddenly seemed like an enemy, yet I still wanted to have an epiphany; realize if what I'm feeling for Hojo is love or merely an infatuation, and the same goes for Inuyasha.

I slowly got up from my bed, and dressed in nice clothes today. A black and white polka-dotted dress, with some white ruffled wedges, a black butterfly necklace, some black and clear bracelets, charm earrings, a huge teal butterfly ring, and a big white hand bag. My hair in it's naturally wavy state.

I walked to my car and drove to school in silence with, _Cute Is What We Aim For_ playing softly in the background. My head hurt, I know I had to break up with Hojo, but is today the right day? I heard that he had to re-take his SA T's tomorrow; and I didn't wanna be the cause, if ever he fails it. As I've heard, he has never failed a test before, well maybe except this particular SA T. So maybe this whole break-up think will just blow over after lunch. Oh, shit. I just remembered that we have the exact same classes together. Crap. Well, ignoring him will be easy enough, but I don't know if I can keep it up for the whole day.

I guess I was driving my car in my sub-consciousness since the next think I knew I was in the student parking lot, Hojo starting for my car. I panicked and so to cover what I had been thinking about, I went back to the bubble-head I used to be. I started applying lip gloss on, even though my lips are glossy enough. I rubbed my lips together and puckered, looking into the rear view mirror, amazed at how that transition didn't take a lot of energy.

"Hey beautiful." He tapped on my window.

I pretended to not hear him and I turned my music louder, and hoped that the bell would ring soon. He looked at me, wondering and a hint of nervous energy was coming off him. I felt so bad, but I had to do it this way. I was going to ignore this boy, who has adored me for a month, and a week. It was all so I could save his heart from being broken, I was just being a nice friend. If he failed to see this, it wasn't my problem.

At exactly 9 o'clock in the morning, the bell rings, startling me and Hojo. He looked back at me one more time, before being pulled away by the teacher. On the other hand, I stayed in my car for another ten minutes, and tried to calm myself. I opened the door, and stepped out; accidentaly bumping heads with Inuyasha.

"Sorry." I immediately apologized, an old habit.

"Is okay, you're my homie g." Inuyasha joked, and smirked.

I lightly punched him in the arm and walked off. His hand jerking me backwards.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, his voice husky and deep.

"To Mrs. Kilo's class. Thank you very much." I hissed prying myself free from his deadly grip.

I opened the double doors, finding the halls empty. I walked into the front office, to get a tardy slip. The receptionist person handed me a yellow slip, meaning I wasn't gonna get counted late. Good for the lady, she knows who I am, and who my father is. I murmured a quick 'thank you' and walked out the door, taking my time to get to Mrs. Kilo's class. I grabbed the door handle and walked in. Hojo sat there staring at me.

"Sorry I was late." I whispered as I handed Mrs. Kilo the slip.

"It's alright. Sit in your assigned seat." She smiled.

That was utterly weird, she never smiled. But what the hell everything had been weird lately.

–

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this anymore. I can't just ignore what I'm feeling. I hope you understand." I told Hojo, looking away right after I said so.

"It's...it's okay. I understand, at least I think I do." He replied, then hugged me and walked away.

I sighed, letting all the bad energy flow out of me. I had broken it to him as softly as I can, and yet I still feel horrible. But Inuyasha and Kikyo still haven't changed, they're still going strong. And I am still wind-blown from the whole break-up thing. Water was falling down my cheeks... why am I crying?

–

**AN: So do you like it?**


	10. A Taste of Truth

I figured out why I was crying when I broke up with Hojo. At the same exact time that Hojo walked away, I vaguely remember seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss. That brought on a heart-wrenching feeling from me... and I also cried partly because I felt nothing when I broke Hojo's heart. Nothing at all, and that frustrated me; I wasn't void of any emotions.

I went straight home after that, and took a nap, trying to rest my heart. Why does he have to be so happy when I was suffering? Why can't he realize that we were meant to be? I had all kinds of questions racing in my head. I couldn't help it, it was as if I was obsessed with him. When I was just yearning for his love. Relief soon came.

–

Kikyo moved to Paris since she was planning to study fashion. I saw the pain in Inuyasha's eyes as she boarded the plane. I saw the tears that glistened in his eyes. I felt the anguish in his heart, the sadness. I felt thoroughly connected to Inuyasha at that moment, he had felt the very things I had felt whenever he kissed Kikyo, or whispered "I love you" into her ear.

"Are you okay?" I asked even though I already knew the answer to that one.

"No." He said, bowing his head; not giving me a good enough view to tell if he was crying or not.

"Okay. It's okay, you still have a phone and a computer, and many other ways to communicate with her." I suggested, not knowing why I was doing this.

He was depressed for days after she left. He didn't have that sparkle in his eyes anymore, and his smiles were rare. He never went out with us anymore and he definitely kept more to himself lately. In English, Mrs. Kilo assigned an assignment. We had to write poetry. It had to be expressive of what we feel, it had to express it strongly, and the class was supposed to understand whatever you were feeling.

Once we turned those in, Mrs. Kilo had another surprise in store for us. We had to read it aloud. Mine went like this:

_I loved him with everything have. _

_He loved her with everything he had. _

_We both loved with everything we've got. _

_And yet, that wasn't enough to keep us from the pain we've suffered. _

_They said, "Listen to your heart." _

_I did, and my heart screamed for him. _

_But I couldn't do anything, I was frozen. _

_I was trapped. _

_He did not love me, as I him. _

_He loved her with everything he had. _

_Chemistry was thrown out the window. _

_Replaced by horrible judgment._

_He looked right through me when all I wanted was for him to see me. _

_I didn't need him to see that I loved him. _

_I just wanted him to look at me. _

_I loved him with everything I have._

_Pain evaded him the first time 'round. _

_While pain decided to make me its victim. _

_It stabbed my heart, made me feel the hurt that he has caused. _

_The mountain I had to move to see him. _

_But I wasn't the only one in pain. _

_He too went through it. _

_His heart longed for her the girl that he loved. _

_The girl that was not me. _

_I loved him. _

_He loved her. _

_When would we ever meet?_

Once I finished reading my poem, Mrs. Kilo was look at me. She was staring at me, it freaked me out. Had I done anything wrong? She stood up and started clapping. And soon everyone followed pursuit. I was deeply touched that they liked my poem, perhaps I should consider writing as my career. Inuyasha looked at me funny and looked down at the little scribble on his desk...the one we never could make out the words to. It was so old, it was faded and very hard to see, and yet I was attracted to it. I wanted to know who wrote it and what it said.

I walked back to my desk which resided directly to the left of Inuyasha. I looked at him, watched him. His eyebrows knitted in frustration as he tried to make out the words I've always tried to read. I was intently looking at him that I was startled when Mrs. Kilo yelled out his name. Urging him to read out his poem for the class to hear. He dragged his feet the whole way to the podium that stood in the front of the class. He looked out at the vast sea of faces, lingering on mine for a second or two.

His paper crackled as he shifted his hands, an obvious sign of his nervousness. He looked at me once again and I gave him an encouraging smile, urging him to go on and read. He cleared his throat and his rough voice fell upon us.

"Part of growing up is loving and letting go." He paused letting the words sink in.

"Part of it is seeing things more clearly with each passing year, and learning how to stand back up when you fall down. You necessarily don't have the control on whether you can see something clearly, or when It becomes blurry. All you know is that when it becomes apparent, clear. It's gone. Part of it is regretting things you've done, and things you never did. I've loved and let go recently, and I'm still recovering. Hoping, wishing that life would go on for me. She was the girl I love, and I let her go. But you know what they say, "If you love her you'll let her go, and if it was meant to be she would come back to you eventually." I believe this, yet I don't think that the girl I let go off is the one. Yes she gave me butterflies in my stomach. Yes she made me feel warm. But she wasn't always there. She cheated on me one too many times. I loved her but it seems that she doesn't return the same feelings as I." He paused again, for he was out of breath by this time.

"I knew I was an idiot to notice anything when she was around. I failed to notice when one of my best friends broke up with her boyfriend, and I failed to notice the blooming love developing in my other best friends' lives. How could she make me beg with one flick of the finger? How could she make me so happy yet so sad at the same? The only hypothesis I came up with was one that I already told you before. She didn't harbor the same feelings I did for her." He stopped and looked at the audience, looking at me and Sango and Miroku; and for the first time in days I saw him smile.

–

After that very emotional day in class Inuyasha was back to his old self again. The cocky, egotistical maniac was back and I enjoyed every minute of it. He was flirting with girls again and we were back to our old routines.

But I couldn't help but notice when his happy facade would dissolve and his eyes show no emotion. His face wrinkled in disgust. Every time I see him like this I just want to cradle him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

One day I caught him sulking and walked over to him.

"Hey what's wrong?" I whispered.

"Nothing." He was a stubborn one.

"Okay, if there was nothing wrong or bothering you...you wouldn't be alone in a corner looking like you just ate a lime." I admitted, making him smile a little.

"I was just...just...thinking, that's all. No worries." He denied, his face an open book.

"You know what Yash? Here I am trying to help you and yet you keep on pushing me away! I don't know what to do anymore. I can't stand to see you cry. It gives me shivers whenever you pretend to be happy when you're around us. When we all know that you're crumbling on the inside! Kikyo's gone, get over it! I love you!" I yelled and put my hand on my mouth, not believing what I had just said.

I walked of and the rain started pouring. I was crying, wet, and totally speechless.

–

**AN: Was that too long? Review!**


	11. Aftermath: Noodle Shop

Had I really just told Inuyasha that I loved him? I pinched myself for good measure...Ouch, I definitely felt that. I wasn't dreaming, as much as I really wished as of now. I wonder what he's thinking? Is he freaking out over it like I am, or is he just calm about it, having heard so many girls admit the same? These are the times I wish I could read peoples' minds.

When I got in the restaurant, I went up to the lady in the podium, and told her I wanted a booth. She led me to a private booth, in the very corner of the store; away from all the other customers. Here I could here my ragged breathing, and my heartbeat was deafening. I sat down, and waited for the waitress to come here and take my order.

"Excuse me? Miss, are you ready to order?" She asked politely.

"Yes. I would like to have a cup of tea if you don't mind?" I answered.

"Oh, yes. A cup of tea in just a minute." She smiled at me, skipping away to get my cup of tea.

I was tapping, on the table. Something I usually didn't do, unless I'm really nervous. I was mad at myself. I was mad because I admitted my feelings for Inuyasha, I was mad at myself for letting Inuyasha sulk around. I was mad-- my thoughts abruptly stopped when the waitress brought back my cup of tea. But it wasn't the waitress that got my order, instead it was a rain-soaked Inuyasha.

"Here you go." He handed me the cup of tea.

"Thanks." I replied, careful not to look at his face.

"So about what happened earlier..." I was shocked that he actually brought it up.

"What about it?" I asked, still in denial.

"Why did you say that?" He asked calmly, grabbing my face and forcing me to look at him.

"I said it...I said it because it was the truth. I said it because I hoped that you would feel the same way...I said it because I wanted to. It just kind of came out, I guess." I admitted my glance casted towards the mahogany table.

"I didn't know what to do after you said that...I honestly thought I was dreaming. I never imagined that someone as amazing as you would ever love me." He stated.

"Why would you say something like that? Miroku, and Sango and I love you very much." I countered.

He didn't say something for a moment. He looked in my eyes, looked into my soul. Then he grabbed my hands and put them in between both of his. I was scared, what does this mean? But our little moment was ruined when a camera flashed outside the window. Ah, the damn paparazzi. Inuyasha quickly let go of my hands, leaving them on the table.

He stood up without saying a goodbye, and walked out of the store, to who-knows-where. After a minute or two, I also walked out, leaving a 100 yen bill on the table. I walked to my house, two miles away from the restaurant. The rain was still pouring when I was walking, and I ended up having to take off my cherry-red pumps; they were ruined anyways. I sighed as I turned to an alley, a shortcut to my house.

At the end of the alley there were two old men, well not like 80-year old men, more like 30-ish year old men. I confidently walked past them, ignoring their cat calls, and such. That was gross.

"Hey beautiful, come back." The man with black hair called back.

I just continued walking, but I felt that they were following me. I quickly went through the list of things to do to these bastards. I considered maiming them, but I don't wanna get dirty. So I settled on just knocking them out.

"Hey baby, relieve me." One of them smirked.

That got me. I stopped and turned around, looking at the men with hatred. I cracked my knuckles and smirked at the men. I seductively walked to them, and grabbed the black-haired man's hand. He seemed to be really drunk and horny, so I grabbed his thigh, and the groan he made was revolting; but I kept a placid face. I was massaging his legs when he groped me. I groaned, the miko powers flowed out into my hands, casting a blue light around them.

I touched his thing, his flesh burning. So he was a demon. What an idiot, messing with a miko of all people.

"Take this hon, hope you enjoy this." I blasted him, and his friend. Both of them immediately turning into dust.

--

I rang the doorbell, and my mother opened the door.

"Honey, where have you been?" My mother asked.

"I've been walking around town." I admitted, only telling half the truth.

I hugged my mom, and walked upstairs to my room. I took off my clothes and walked to my bathroom. I turned on the faucet, set it to the right temperature, and slid in the tub. It was warm and it felt good, after such a...a tiring day. I closed my eyes, and sunk in deeper in the tub. I sat there thinking...again.

_Why did Inuyasha leave abruptly when they took a picture? Was I not good enough to be even thought of as his girlfriend? But then again, why did he hold my hands? Is he delusional? Kikyo...do I really look like her? But that means, if I look like her, Inuyasha might hang out with me more often because I look like her. Though I see no resemblance at all, everyone always mentions that we look like were sisters. Too bad they don't know about all the horrible thing we say, and do to each other. _

I chuckled. But what if that really was the only reason that he held my hand? I can't bear it if that happens. I stood up and grabbed the towel. I patted myself dry, and grabbed my undies and pajamas and went straight to bed.

--

"Ahhh!" I screamed as the alarm clock went off.

I sat up, and scratched my head. This is going to be a long day.

I got dressed up in my ripped skinny jeans, and my all time low t-shirt. I grabbed my yellow flats since the shirt was yellow. I took the elevator down, and greeted my parents who were both drinking coffee. I took the newspaper on the table, and flipped through it. In the entertainment section was mine and Inuyasha's picture. Oh shit, it was gonna be a long and loud day alright.

--

**AN: reviews are appreciated :) thanks to everyone who reads. Anyone a beta reader? If so, I want someone to beta read me, or explain to me how it works. Thanks. **

**-inukag-lover1600**


	12. Paparazzi

I rode in silence to school since I knew that I wouldn't get a second of it in school. Boy—was I right. When I was about to pull in my usual parking space, a crowd had gathered there. I squinted, "Damn." I sighed, it was the paparazzi. I honked my horn to let them know that I'm coming. They separated into two definite sides, well everyone except for one guy. He had wavy black hair, which by the way looks like it hasn't been washed in two weeks. Gross. He also wears eyeshadow...gay maybe?

Well, he didn't move so I horned my horn again, and he finally moved away. Joining the others quietly. I eased the brake and pulled my hand brake, and turned the key to the left and pulled it out of the ignition. I took a deep breath several times before I managed to get my sunglasses and put them on. It took another set of deep breaths to calm me down enough so I could get out of the car.

As I stepped on the pavement I was attacked by flashes, lenses, microphones, and voices.

"Kagome are you and Mr. Takashi official now?" A reporter decided to ask me.

"No." I denied the accusation.

"You know you look like Mr. Takashi's ex...do you think that was the reason he held your hand last night?" The same high-pitched voice asked into the microphone.

"You had to say that..." I whispered, trying to control the dangerously low tolerance I had for the paparazzi today.

"No comment." Why not settle for something vague?

I walked briskly to the double doors, knowing that once I pass through those doors they cannot bother me anymore. Annoying little pests. I was merely five feet away from the stairs when I noticed that Inuyasha was getting questioned too. Well, more like interrogated really. He was perched on the top step, backing up to the double doors. I was walking faster and faster towards freedom...when someone abruptly grabbed my hand and pulled me in the school.

"Ahh!" I screeched, still recovering from the harsh way I've been pulled.

I still haven't looked to see who was my savior/attacker. So I took my sweet time, before looking into his amber eyes...wait, amber...the—my savior was Inuyasha. As soon as we got in the school, we were both panting like we just ran all the way to the top of Mount Everest; and besides that point, did I mention that everyone was staring at us like they were a pack of dogs, and we were jerky? He was still holding my hand—and I didn't mind one bit, but I had to get him ti get off me.

"Uh, Inuyasha we're safe? You can let go now." I whispered jokingly.

"Oh, uh, yeah." He stammered and looked around.

"Hmm...I didn't think it'd be this big."

"Me neither, damn humans think gossip is the word of God." He chuckled.

"Hey, uhm...I happen to be a human." I cleared.

After that awkward convo he still wasn't planning on letting go of my hand, so I did it for him. I took his arm and pushed it towards him, thus freeing my hand.

"What's wrong? You don't like it when I hold your hand?" He asked "innocently."

"What's wrong is that I don't know what to do. One time you act like you actually like me, and even go through the trouble of holding my hand; then just totally ditch me when the camera flashed. And now...just a wild guess. Did you do that because your trying to imagine Kikyo as me?" I seethed.

"Kagome, I...yes." His head hung and a few tears slipped from his eyes.

"You must understand I can't do this. I fall way too hard, and way too fast, so toy with me and you'll end up with a mistress in distress." I tried my hardest to smile at the last part of my two-second speech.

I was completely forlorn. He had just admitted to doing that since I looked so much like Kikyo...he confirmed my fear. I tried walking away as fast as I could before the waterworks starts. I barely made it into the rooftop garden before the tears started to fall. The bell rang and I was still there, I frankly didn't care. This was the last week of school so...there was nothing to do but drag around school with a box of tissue at hand.

I was frustrated at myself. I was angered at the fact that I let him control my world...that I still cry over him—that motherfucking bastard.

"Fuck you...fuck you." I whispered, wisps of my hair floating around me.

"Fuck who?" Asked Miroku who suddenly appeared at my side, holding a tissue box in front of me.

"Inuyasha." I spat out, while grabbing a tissue.

Miroku smiled, "I heard about what happened."

I whipped around to face him, he was smiling those pity smiles—I hated him for it. I hated the though that maybe everyone who saw me walk away from Inuyasha pitied me. No one pities me. Never.

"Really, you heard that Inuyasha just held my hand because he was picturing Kikyo? You heard about the fact that I was heartbroken right after he said that since I just admitted ti him what my feelings were? Did you hear that one about me thinking I'm stupid for falling in love with a guy like him?" I screamed new tears falling without permission.

Miroku was speechless. He had never saw me breakdown before, I was always the strong one. I could tell he didn't know what to do with me, so I hung my head, grateful that I had a dependable friend like him, but kinda sad that he didn't know how to comfort me. I suppose the next move he made was an acceptable form of comfort. He simply hugged me, and let me cry on his shoulder. We stayed like that until I stopped sobbing, and shaking so much. And when I finally did, it was the last period of the day, and luckily mine was Gym.

–

A few days had passed and today was the last day of school, and our Graduation Day. Since that Monday I haven't talked to Inuyasha however many times he tried to talk to me...which was a lot of times. I've tried to forget what he said, and tried to forgive him, since he did seem very guilty when he admitted that he held my hand 'cause I looked like Kikyo; but somehow I just couldn't.

Today I was in very high spirit's since today was our last day in high-school forever. But when I found out that Inuyasha was our speaker...my spirits just deflated in an instant. I knew he would try to apologize in front of everyone...gah! Why the hell does life decide to be mean on me today, of all days! As we marched into the football field like military soldiers, I told myself to just forgive and forget. And I tried honest to God I tried, but to no avail. We sat down on our neatly aligned row of chairs, covered in white silk. And guess what? Mine happened to be beside Mr. Speaker. Haha. This should be interesting.

They finally called him and he stalked up the stairs in his usual posture. He tapped on the microphone to make sure it was working and cleared his throat.

His magical voice filled the speakers as every one leaned in to listen.

"First of all I would like to tell you that I do not know why they picked me to be your speaker when Ms. Higurashi is more valid than yours truly to do this." Some people laughed. "We seniors had stood through four years of hell to get here. We have accomplished so much, and yet some of us are still unsure of what their future holds. I for one can say that I have a planned future. We have met many people and grew up with most of them, and yet we still don't know them, fully..."

–

_**AN: sorry, I took me forever to update...**_

_**Hmm...maybe Inuyasha would tell her something she doesn't know?**_

_**Review! Love you all lots (:**_


	13. Back to Square One

"And we never will if we will not take the chance. There are people that we will remember through the rest of our lives, and there are the people that we will forget. That is something that we can't help since they didn't make as big of an impact as the people you _will_ remember. You should never let go of something good whenever you have it in your hands, 'cause you'll regret it until your last breaths. We have all made mistakes, and I believe letting go of that person was one of my biggest one." His gruff voice somehow making a weird effect on his speech.

I didn't know what he meant when he had said that line, and I don't know if I really want to figure out either. I'm sure he was talking 'bout Kikyo, but there's a small voice in my head that contradicted that, and instead it told me that it—he was talking about me. I pushed that traitor of a thought away, afraid that I might break down and cry here, not that it would be totally out of character...I mean it is graduation, so all things considered I could cry and not one person might suspect the real meaning behind it, except for Miroku, and Sango.

"Trust your instincts, and follow your heart. Always think about what you do and how it will affect you in the years that'll follow, and let's show this world what we've got." He announced, pumping his fist into the air; emitting a cheer from everyone, as they threw their hats into the sky.

I threw mine in the air and caught it, and immediately sat back down on my seat, waiting for the teachers to give the awards and all. It was weird that they put the speech before the awards, but whatever...last day of high-school anyways. They called me up and I cautiously walked up the steps, and received my awards: "Most fashionable" "Best Smile" "Friendliest" "Smartest Cheerleader" and last but not least "Suma Cum Laude." By the time I got off the stage, I looked at my mother and buckets of tears we're trailing their way down her silken face.

I waited patiently for everyone else to get their awards before I left; technically my mother was gonna take pictures of my gang.

"Okay, pose now!" My mother yelled trying to control a bunch of wild high-school graduates.

Sango and I giggled as we posed together, and the guys decided to join in the fun, even Inuyasha. Woah, what a total change of character. After a few more minutes of picture-taking I climbed into my limo, and waved back to my friends who was also waiting for their limos.

--

It's been two days since the graduation, and I was in summer mode. Lying on the beach from seven 'till nine in the morning; swimming in the indoor pool from ten 'till noon, then engrossing myself into a book until dusk...then the best part: parties at night!

I regularly saw Miroku, Sango and Kouga in the parties since we do hang out with the same people, basically. But what bothered me was that I haven't heard from Inuyasha at all, maybe he's busy with his business things. Oh, well.

Today is a Tuesday, and Kimiko is having a party, apparently at some restaurant. The invitation said to wear formal wear so I planned to devote my whole morning and noon to finding that perfect dress to wear to the party.

I hopped into my Lamborghini, which was now white, pearl white. The lime-green kinda got old. Hehe, anyways I opened the door to find a single plastic rose with a note that read:

_The day this rose wilts is the day you stop being beautiful..._

I chuckled at this, the guy found it off the Internet maybe? That was so corny, yet I couldn't help but be touched. I grabbed the rose and tossed it to the passenger side, and opened the garage door. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to the Tokyo Center, the mall where I can find the right dress...I hope.

--

I went inside a store called Chicklet, and they had a bunch of dresses, and jeans and shirts, and shoes. I went straight to the long dress section, where I met Ayame, one of the salesladies.

"Hi, I'm Ayame, how can I help you today?" She asked sweetly.

"Uhm, I'm looking for a dress that sweeps the floor, and it has to be red. After that I'm open to anything." I said, quickly taking a sweep of the racks.

"Okay, here ma'am. I think this will suit you very well." She pointed to the mannequin behind her.

I looked and was stunned. This dress was perfect. It was red, it sweeps the floor, it has little strings of embellishments that partly cover my sides, it was low cut, in the front and back...this was gonna be a hell of a dress to wear. I chuckled slightly, nodding for her to take it off the mannequin so I could try it on.

Ayame handed it to me and helped me into it; the dress fitted perfectly. I was made for this dress. Before I bought it I had to ask, "Did anyone else buy a dress like this in the last week or so?"

"No ma'am. That is a one-of-a-kind dress." She smiled at me.

"Okay, thank you." I handed her my credit card.

"Have a nice day ma'am!" She called out as I walked out of the store. Do I have a new favorite store or what?

I practically was crawling out of my skin after I tried on that dress...damn. I was gonna be a show stopper. Now that I had found the right dress I have to find the perfect shoes, and hairstyle. For the shoes I went to Klink. A new and hip shoe store in the Center. I found my shoes at the rack at the very back, where there was a single spotlight trained on it. It was silver to match the embellishments on the dress. And then for the hairstyle, I went to my favorite salon, Salon Jon Paul. I told the man...er...woman that I wanted my bangs cut straight across, and it was going to be straight, and the rest was to be curled. The man...woman followed what I said and in the end he called me his "Masterpiece."

I was exhausted by the time I had finished all the preparations.

--

I carefully put on my gown and heels. I walked toward the elevator and pushed the button toward the main lobby...but someone beat me to it. I looked at the person, it was Miroku.

"Hey boy, what are you up to tonight?" I asked, smiling.

"Going to Kimiko's party, you?" He asked.

"Same." I giggled.

We laughed at our stupidness and got out of the elevator into the lobby where we saw Sango and Kouga talking, along with a redhead. We walked up to them and I hugged Kouga and Sango, and held out my hand to meet the new girl. I looked up and saw Ayame.

"Hey! I saw you!" I screamed over Ayame's uncontrollable giggles.

"I know." She giggled some more.

"Aha, so...you're Kouga's new bitch? No offense." I quickly added.

"Yes, and none taken." She smiled.

"Anyways, who are we waiting for were going to be late!" I whined, eager to flaunt my look.

"Geez, relax, Inuyasha. That's who we're waiting for God." Miroku sighed.

"Oh." I was silent for the rest of the thirty seconds that Inuyasha kept us waiting.

"Hey guys. Damn, you look yummy enough to eat." He winked at me.

"Thank you." I said politely.

I guess I was only imagining things since Inuyasha was wearing a black suit with a silver dress shirt, and a red tie, and a rose. We're we matching?! Come to think of it, Sango and Miroku were matching Sango wearing a forest green dress, and Miroku had the same shade of green for his tie. Then I looked over to the other couple and sure enough, Ayame was wearing a white dress, and Kouga in return was wearing white everything, down to the shoes. And then I observed Inuyasha and I; yeah, we did match.

"Who told him I was wearing red and silver!" I screamed as we hopped into the limo.

"No one." Inuyasha answered.

"Then how did you know?"

"I stalked you." He laughed.  
"Really?"

"No, stupid. I just felt like wearing this, and you show up with the same damn colors." He panted.

"Well, isn't that weird." I whispered.

Maybe, great minds think alike? Yeah, that's definitely it, no fate kinda shit. I laughed. We finally arrived at the grand restaurant, which was on a cliff edge. It was practically made of windows. It was a mansion, that was made into a restaurant, and there was a pool that seemed like it was edgeless since it flowed out and down to the cliffs edge.

We entered and we were welcomed with loud music, and a hundred different colors, all sweating just the same.

Inuyasha pulled me closer and lead me to the bar.

"A Smirnoff, and a Bud Light please." He ordered for the both of us. Wait, how did he know my favorite drink was a Smirnoff?

"Kagome, I'm really sorry about what I did." He smiled his genuine smile. He caught me again in his web of girls, another girl to fuck around with, but I didn't care. I felt special tonight, and it was all because of him.

As they say, what you don't know won't hurt you. And boy I sure wished I knew, because I would've been hurt either way.

--

_**AN: I threw in a bit of twist in there...any guesses as to which she did not know? **_

_**Hmm...can I at least get to 65 reviews so I can update :) I miss everyone's reviews. **_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the company. **_


	14. Flicker of Imagination?

We stood at one of the balconies hand-in-hand, and everything was absolutely perfect. The feeling kept on coming like an onslaught of kisses from a hungry lover...the moment can only be described as a romance-novel-worthy-scene kind of thing. As I looked at the mountains far ahead I imagined having a perfect life with him. I imagined having two beautiful kids with him, waiting for him in the wee hours of the morning, getting up early just to cook his breakfast...I dreamed of being a house wife for him, that is if that's what he wanted me to be. I dreamt to be something that I never even gave thought of until now. Of course, only he would trigger these longing feelings to have a family, and to wake up smiling everyday—knowing that you had everything you had ever wanted.

"Kagome?" His golden voice brought me back to reality.

"Yeah?" I asked, the fantasy still lingering.

"You wanna go home know? Because I have to...I have a business meeting tomorrow." He sighed letting me in on the secret.

"Oh, sure thing." I said, leaving my half finished bottle of Smirnoff on the edge of the railing, hoping it wouldn't fall and hit someone.

We walked out of the house, together. His hand on the small of my back, gently squeezing me every minute or two; for a reason that evaded me that night. I snuggled into him, and inhaled. He smelled woodsy, and a little smoky. It really fit his look, and persona. Smelled like and outdoorsy kind-of-guy, and then a little smoky to add that business thing.

I was so lost in my little dream that I didn't even notice him sweet-talking into the phone...with a girl nonetheless. I just smiled at him and smiled till we got to the house, where he dropped me off at my front door and kissed my forehead before walking off towards his car, to drive back to the apartments, since I was staying at my parents' house tonight.

After I closed my door, I slid down, sighing all the way down. This night had been perfect...and I went to my bed dreaming. But I would've loved to know that the words, and phrases he said were from the bottom of his heart.

I went downstairs, rubbing my eyes. When I opened them I was in the kitchen, watching my father read a news paper, and my mother cooking eggs. I yawned, "Hey dad, good morning."

"Hey princess, good morning." He greeted and motioned for me to sit by him.

"So. How's the company doing?" I asked, absently chewing on my fingernails.

"Kagome, honey, you need to stop biting your nails." He paused. "And the company's doing great."

"Good. I don't wanna inherit a sucky company." I grinned at my dad.

"Oh, so I'm guessing your okay with the plan?" My dad asked, oblivious to my blank stare.

"What plan?" I asked, feeling my body tremble.

"I guess Inuyasha haven't told you yet." My dad replied, looking everywhere except me.

"Told me what?" I gritted, my voice getting dangerously high.

"That the Takashi Inc. and the Higurashi Co. are merging, and that we need you to to be a "couple" so we can seal that agreement." My father blurted out.

I sat there in silence then stood up muttering a quick 'excuse me' before leaving the table and heading up the stairs. I silently wept and changed into my skinny jeans, and my white baby doll top, and my converses, grabbed my dress from last night and ran down the stairs; ignoring the calls dad made in attempt to stop me. I walked a few block and then called a cab.

The cab stopped in front of me, it's yellowness blinding me. I got in and told the cab driver, "Parker Condominium." My eyes were tearing up by then. I kept silent as the ride grew longer and longer; the driver kept on sending me pity glances from his rear view mirror. I seemed to be getting those looks a lot. As the cab slowed down to a stop, I thanked the driver and gave him a thousand yen, "Keep the change." I said.

I walked out in the bright sunlight, forgetting that there are cameras everywhere I go. I walked in the lobby and headed straight for the elevator. Where just my luck—I bumped into the infamous Inuyasha, with a girl on his arm. When I entered his eyes widened in surprise, and searched my face for some kind of surprise. Well, I expected it...since we were you know—pretending.

"Hey." I said, calm on the outside, but raging on the inside.

"Uh, this isn't what it looks like." He tries to save himself.

"Really, I see you and a girl, who by the way looks like she's clinging to you for dear life, and you tell me 'this isn't what it looks like?'" I replied.  
"It isn't you see, I got bored last night after hanging out with you. So I picked up a few drinks, and I met Lola. And we clicked." He smiled at her, the same smile that he used on me.

"Okay." I chirped sarcastically. "Well, my floor see you later."

"Bye." He waved at me.

I got off the elevator feeling queasy. I just saw Inuyasha with another whore, and she probably didn't know that she was number seventy-seven on his list: the numbers of girls I fucked. I opened the door, and headed inside. I walked into my room and jumped on my bed, feeling the cushion under my weight.

"Stupid, stupid girl for believing—again." I jabbed my forefinger at my chest.

I shook my head thinking I was crazy for talking to my self. I headed for the shower and immediately turned on the faucet, and filled up the tub. I put a bunch of relaxing bath soaks, and bubbles; and I even lit some candles that can potentially help my shaken stature. Once I saw that the tub was half way filled, I slipped in and relished the comfort that it brought...even though the comfort didn't douse the anger and sorrow in my soul. I started singing, and the song that flowed out of my mouth shocked me.

"_Say your sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it too. _

_As I pace back and forth all this time 'cause I honestly believed in you. _

_Holdin' on the days drag on...stupid girl should've known, should've known._

_That I'm not a princess, _

_This ain't a fairytale._

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, _

_Lead her up the stairwell. _

_This ain't Hollywood this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you had let me down. _

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around. _

_Baby I was naive got lost in your eyes,_

_I never really had a chance..._

_I had so many dreams about you and me, _

_Happy endings, know I know..." _

I trailed off, feeling a little bit better having vented out some of my thoughts. I soaked in the tub for a few more minutes and got up. Grabbed the stripped towel, and wiped myself dry. I walked out into my room with only my underwear on. And grabbed a floral sun dress, and my flip-flops and skipped into the living room.

After a few minutes of watching T.V I got bored, and I grabbed my keys, and headed to my pearly white Lamborghini, and drove towards the beach.

--

As I was walking along the shore, I spotted Sango and Miroku—together, without hurting each other. I ran up to their spot and covered Sango's eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked.

"Uh, Kaggie?" She replied knowingly, using my childhood nickname.

"God, dammit. I really need a voice changer with me if I ever want to win that game against you." I sighed, plopping down in between them.

"So...what's going on with you two?" I asked, making sure to make eye contact with both of them.

"Nothing." Miroku stammered.

"Uh..." Sango stalled.

"Okay, just spit it out. I don't have time you know." I stated, dramatically tapping on my wrist to emphasize the 'time' thing.

"Okay...wait. Yes you do have all the time in the world!" Sango exclaimed.

"Okay, so I do, kinda. But you guys still gotta spill, or should I guess?" I inquired, both of them knowing that I make the weirdest conclusion—ever.

"Fine. You caught us, we've been dating since last night, at the party." Miroku gave in.

"Yeah." That was all that came out of Sango's mouth.

I squealed in excitement, as Sango and I jumped up and down, on the blanket. Not noticing the silver-haired bastard/god coming this way.

"Hola, amigos, and amigas." He smiled.

"Hi." I greeted casually sitting beside him.

"Hmm...something's going on, what is it?" Miroku asks.

"Very perceptive my friend." Inuyasha says, shocking us all.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Miroku stood up and did a little bow.

"Well, the Higurashi's and the Takashi's are merging...and we're the proof of that." Inuyasha makes hand-motions around both of us, and draped his arm on my shoulder.

"Ugh, get your hands off of me. You filthy asshole." I growled.

"Damn, I like my women feisty." Kouga announces from behind us.

Inuyasha glared at him for a second, then shrugs it off and puts on the cool facade again, leaving me utterly confused. What the hell was that look for?

"Hey buddy." I hugged Kouga, and Ayame.

"Hey. You and dog-breath official now?" He asks.

"How in the hell does everyone know about that?" I scream. "And yes, and no." I answered quickly.

"Oh, okay. And by the way Kagome it's all over the news, tabloids and magazines." Ayame winked.

I stomp to the edge of the water, and sit down; not caring if my dress gets wet. I looked out into the horizon, and all of a sudden I have an itch to get a sketchpad and pencil, and just draw the upcoming sunset. The gentle blow of the breeze is enough to get me a little sleepy, so I yawn and stretch my arms. These are the moments when I enjoy solitude and I don't like it when people disturb it.

"Hey, you okay?" Inuyasha asks.

"Yeah." I replied, not looking at him—my mind drifting back to that song earlier.

"Come on we have to get back to the group, the tides coming in." He states, and grabs my hand and pulls me up.

Does he feel that jolt of electricity that runs through me _**every time**_ we touch? Maybe it's only a one-sided thing...but boy do I wish that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. I still hated him for not telling me the truth, but all that will have to wait until the full impact of what our father's are asking of us really hits me. But for now...

If he could pretend he doesn't care, then maybe trying to not love him isn't impossible.

--

_**AN: Hmm...that last line, I like a lot. You guys better review, I know you guys are reading...please :)**_

_**Tell me what you really think. I must get at least 73 reviews before moving on? Any who, don't become a stranger, leave a review :) **_

_**Love you guys 3**_


	15. The Challenge

Inuyasha and I walked in the amazingly grand room, filled with collaborates from both companies. When we walked in I forced a smile, much like I've been doing these past few weeks. I did this for my father and my father alone. I chided myself. Okay, maybe I would still try to change Inuyasha for the better, but the opportunity would arise in the right time. As of now I have to focus on everyone's heated glare as we walked down to end of the table, where our father's we're seated.

"Ah, the ever adorable couple." Our father's clapped like fifth graders who just got asked out into a date. I blushed, and looked away, partly embarrassed.

"It's okay. Get used to it. My father's been doing the same to me." Inuyasha whispered into my ear, guiding me silently, closer to our fathers.

I sighed, as soon as this meeting was over, I knew Inuysha and I are going to act like normal: him with his whores, and me staying at the beach until the wee hours of the morning. I hated myself for allowing _this _to happen, but deep down I knew it was for the company and my father, and that it really wasn't that bad to pretend to be Inuyasha's girlfriend, right?

My father deliberately coughed to gain everyone's attention, everyone quickly looking to the left. Inuyasha's dad rook a big breath and looked at us, then smiled.

"Okay, so the deal is that we're merging. Kagome and Inuyasha being together is a nice symbol for that, don't you think?" His father asked.

A wide range of approval was whispered. From: 'peachy' to a 'yes, sir.' It was quite amusing really, a while ago the collaborates from both companies just glared at each other, not knowing why they were in the same room as their enemies, in companies anyway. But of course when Inuyasha and I walked in they immediately knew something was up, these people weren't stupid. They stopped glaring at each other long enough to let their gazes follow us to the head of the table, hand-in-hand.

I gently tugged on Inuyasha's shirt, like a kid wanting to gain his mother's attention. He looked at me, and my breath hitched. _**Damn.**_ His eyes got me again, stunning me to no end, but I blinked a couple of times and composed myself before looking up at him.

"What time are we gonna be able to ditch?" My voice leaning on the very-whiny tone.

"Soon." Inuyasha's dad answered for him, as he was about to shrug.

"Okay." I smiled at my "boyfriend's" father.

Twenty minutes had passed since I asked the question. And there we were smiling and being all lovey dovey to each other. Inuyasha was bored so he toyed with my hair...then he started to rub my hands...then in the middle of the meeting, he kissed me. Right on the lips, with everyone's attention attuned to us. And I hesitated before kissing him back, afraid the whole time. I didn't know if later that would mean anything, and if it was something that his father told him to do; to actually prove we have a relationship more than friendship. I kissed back and tried not to think at all, but there was always that question that keeps nagging at me whenever we're together to make a public appearance, and he touches me with a gentleness that I never knew he had. Was he still seeing Kikyo beside him?

My head started hurting, and my lungs screamed for air. I gently pulled away, sending apologetic looks to everyone. I smiled and looked down, not wanting to see what Inuyasha looked like. I was a coward, I knew this yet I hated to admit it to myself. So I looked up, only to see Inuyasha as stunned as I was. He looked flushed, and he was sporting a cute little blush, all courtesy of me.

The kiss wasn't perfect. But then again no one ever said it had to be perfect to be beautiful. Inuyasha finally looked down on me and we met gazes...his eyes held something in them, adoration? I can't put my finger on it, and it scared me. He tugged on my hand and I knew that it was time to go. We walked out of the room, with me leaning on him for support and his arm around my waist.

When we finally got out of under the scrutinizing gazes of the people in the room, I sighed.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I smiled at him. And walked towards the door.

"Wait." He called out.

I turned around and looked at him. He was looking down, and he looked really fidgety, and when he looked up at me he looked bewildered; though I don't know why. He averted his eyes again, and he opened his mouth.

"Uh..." He stuttered.

"What?" I asked softly.

"The kiss..."

"What about it?"

"Did you uhm...like it?" He finally spit his question out.

I have never seen Inuyasha this...this sheepish before. He looked like he was 14 in a police station talking to a police. He was so nervous. I chuckled. "Yeah, but I'm sure it wasn't special. Don't sweat it I know we had to convince them in there."

"Kagome. That's not the reason why I kissed you. I kissed you because...because—I don't know." He finished, looking defeated.

"Let me finish that for you." I started, my anger pulsing through me. "You kissed me because you thought I was Kikyo? Or perhaps, you kissed me because you're always so fucking horny." Once again I chuckled.

"No, no. I didn't kiss you for those reasons."

"Then why did you kiss me?!" I yelled in the middle of the deserted lobby.

"I kissed you—didn't you feel anything when I kissed you?" He asked.

I wasn't about to tell him that I was basically drowned in my own joy when he kissed me, and that I was practically jelly, and that my heart was doing flip-flops inside my body. So I shook my head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He asked once again.

"Yep. Now bye, hope you have a good fuck with one of your whores." I smirked at him.

"No, I do not have whores. Okay yes I do, but that's beside the fact." He defended himself.

"I know you do, no need to explain. I just feel sorry for your girlfriends. They don't know your cheating on them. Wow, I don't know how you can manage to lie to them everyday. And then you break up with them when you think they're cheating on you. Inuyasha you can't even stay with one girl for a whole month can you? Is it too much commitment, to just kiss, fuck, and do everything else with just one girl? Without looking or kissing or flirting with another girl? Can you even respect a girl's decision?" I asked, feeling sad.

"Yes I can!" He shouted.

"Prove it." I challenged him.

I laughed inside my head, he fell for it. Good.

"Okay. I'll date you for a whole month." Now it was his turn to smirk at me.

Oh shit. I wasn't expecting that one. Ah fuck, 'Go with the flow, go with the flow.' I chided myself.

"Okay." I smiled at him. "And if I see you with another girl, besides the friends I trust, you have to tell your dad that this "relationship" for the company is O-V-E-R. Got it?"

"Yeah. Now do you wanna go to dinner?" He chided.

"No thanks. I have to go to the beach." And I walked away.

--

I sat down on my usual spot, colored pencils, pencils, and oil pastels scattered around me; with a sketch pad on my lap. The sketch today came naturally as I sat on the sand, my hands furiously scratching the surface of the pad. When I looked down on the pad, I hated myself. I drew...Inuyasha. That stupid pest is bugging my mind, again. Ugh, stupid me, for bringing up the stupid dare, and stupid me for agreeing to it.

I looked down once again, and stared closely at the drawing. I drew him perfectly. Who knew I had a knack for drawing? I caught the glow of his silver mane, and his face was on point. His eyes, I had some trouble drawing them...I don't know why. But I just couldn't get the right emotion to portray on the picture. I couldn't draw his nervous, yet I-adore-you look. It took me a while, but it was all worth it. I got it right. But it was weird because I drew him in his costume...the one that he always wore to the Halloween parties. The red fire-rat robe that his mother gave him, and since then that was his only costume. Yes, you might think it would look a little tacky, but amazingly; it doesn't. It was like the thing was made for him. Since then our whole group would dress like people from the Sengoku Period of Japan. I being the girl from the future, Inuyasha being the half-demon, Miroku being the perverted monk, Sango the Demon-Slayer, Kouga the wolf demon.

I chuckled as I remembered that day that we decided to search up our costumes, and we were so shocked that we had the same names as the people that were actually a big part of the history of Japan. We were all so psyched. But at the same time we all freaked out.

I felt someone near me, and I looked up. It was Inuyasha. Crap.

"That's a good drawing." He admitted, a blush blossoming on hos face.

"Thanks." I said quietly, very embarrassed that he saw the drawing of him.

"You're welcome." He whispered, plopping down beside me.

_Stirring the sand of destiny. _

"So...what brings you here?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I was planning on surfing, then I saw you." He informed.

"Oh." I uttered.

He smiled at me. And I melted. Then I noticed that he was hiding something behind him.

"What's that?" I nodded, motioning to the thing he was hiding behind him.

"Uh...these?" He echoed, revealing a little bouquet of flowers, that looked like they were just picked from random plants.

I took it from him and smiled. "Gee where did you pick these? You're mother's garden?" I teased.

"Actually, yes. Yes I did." He admitted.

"Aha, so you were stalking me?" I inquired.

"Uh, maybe?" He replied, scratching his head.

I looked up at him and put my arm around his neck in an awkward hug. Silently thanking him for the flowers. At that moment, I saw a paparazzi snap a picture, and more. Suddenly we were blinded by flashes. Inuyasha grabbed his surf board, and I grabbed my art supplies; and we walked together hand-in-hand, like we were supposed to. He blocked most of the camera flashes using his board as a shield, and he also kept a steady protective hand around my waist.

We finally got to his car, and he opened the door for me. And we rode into the night together. These are the times that I forget that he was a player, and that this was all a dare, and that we were just pretending. How I wish that this was forever.

A silence bubbled between us, and out of nowhere he grabbed my hand. His warmth seeping through my veins, like the feeling that you get when you just drank wine. Tingles shot up my nerves and down my spine.

When we got to our apartment, he opened my door again, using his demonic speed to get there before I have a chance of even touching the door handle. I whispered a thank you, and walked to the elevator. He followed me in and he pushed the button to our apartments. We rode silently beside each other, neither of us risking a glance at each other. 'Love is a risk itself though.' I thought.

I was confused beyond reason. Unsure of what I was supposed to feel. I hate loving him, yet I also kinda love hating him. I can't live with or without him. It's like a big emotional cloud decided to park above me, and make me it's victim.

I smiled at him as we went our separate ways, fooling him and myself; much like those upbeat songs that you like, but when you actually listen to the lyrics they're songs about breaking-up and broken hearts.

--

_**AN: Hey everyone, hmm...sorry for the late update. Aha, what did you guys think? I think this was my longest chapter ever though. :) **_

_**I just finished a book, and it made me cry buckets of tears. So sad. You should try reading it...It's called "Don't Die My Love" by Lurlene McDaniel. Very sad, but I liked it...I like books that make me cry :) I'm weird no need to point it out :P**_

_**Any who, don't be a stranger review!**_

_**Love you, till next time. Ciao!**_


	16. Week One: Day 1, Part 1

_Week 1_

_--_

Four weeks in a month, four weeks I have to spend with Inuyasha like a girlfriend. Not that I don't like it, I just don't like the fact that after the damn four weeks that I spend with him, trying to change him...i don't know if he'll really change or if he'll just go back to the old him. Fucking, and breaking girls' hearts.

When I closed my door after that day at the beach, Inuyasha and I were inseparable. We went everywhere, his hand on my waist or my shoulder, or just simply holding my own in his.

"Inuyasha, what do you think of this?" I asked him, twirling.

"Too, I don't know...it doesn't look like you." He admitted.  
"Psh, as if you know me." I chuckled, and I immediately regretted it.

I looked down on my midnight blue satin dress, and frowned. He was right, it didn't even remotely encompass my persona. There was to much glitter, and the color isn't even me. I went back to my dressing room and tried on the dress that Inuyasha himself picked out. I giggled, it wasn't what I would usually pick, but I was his "girlfriend" and this ball was important to both companies, and there for we had to match.

The dress was red, and a one shoulder, with black lacing on the neckline and red jewels, embellishing it. The dress draped over the floor, and the dress had a slit that went all the way up to my thigh; and to finish the dress, it had a black wide sash on the waist.

I slipped it on, and it hugged my body perfectly. I looked at myself, and I smiled widely. The dress accentuated my tiny waist, and the color just brought out my cerulean blue eyes. I decided to let Inuyasha look.

"Here, is this better?" I asked, his head looking up from his phone.

I never got an immediate response, but I knew he liked the dress. His mouth dropped, and he just started nodding. I laughed at him, "So I guess you like it?" I asked, his only response a mere nod of his head.

I went back inside the dressing room and changed back to my regular clothes: cut-off shorts, white tank, and my white vans.

I paid for my dress, and Inuyasha just looked at me like I was an angel or something. We walked out of the store and he wrapped his arm around me, like it was something that he did so often that if he didn't do it, it'd be like walking without legs.

"So what do you really think of the dress?" I asked Inuyasha.

"All I know is that you look like a fucking god in it." He merely replied.

"Okay, know we have to get your tux." I nodded at him.

"Yeah, let's check out that one store...uh, I forgot the name, but I know where it is." He shrugged.

We walked through the throng of people in the busy streets, and I just followed him. Careful as to not get lost, and not to trip and fall behind. We finally reached this warehouse, and he pulled me beside him.

We strutted inside, and I wasted no time into digging into the racks of tuxedos. I still have to find accessories you know! Anyway, I already new what he would wear since I was busy planning it while we were walking to here. I decided that he was going to wear a traditional black three-piece tux, with a red dress shirt and a black tie. His shoes can be those cool patterned leather shoes.

"How 'bout this?" He asked me. He pulled out a cute three-piece suit, and a red dress shirt, black tie and cool leather shoes.

Oh, shit. How did he know this? That was freaky...

"That's...that's great." I stuttered.

"Why are you stuttering?" He inquired, dropping the suit, and everything else to hold me.

"Nothing. I'm just hungry." I lied.

"Okay, well then. I guess we'll eat after fitting this suit?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure." I smiled at him.

"Okay." He grinned at me and walked over to the fitting rooms.

When he walked out my jaw dropped. He looked...he looked...godly. Aha, how funny. I described him the same way he described me. But really, he did look celestial. His silver mane was a little tousled, and his eyes were shaded by his bangs. I almost laughed...even though he did look godly, the pant leg was still long, maybe five inches longer than his leg. He looked like a kid trying on his father's suit. Come to think of it, Inuyasha is trying in his father's suit, since he's going to be the one taking over the company. I giggled once more and gave him and approval, in the sign of a thumbs up. He smiled widely and went back into the dressing room.

A few minutes later he came out, and we—well he paid for his suit, and we were headed off to Luigi's Ice Cream Junction.

I opened my side of the car and sat down in his Lamborghini, the one identical to mine except for the obvious color difference. I inhaled the sweet fragrance of leather, and watched at Inu carefully laid his suit under my dress. He closed the door and turned on the engine. We pulled out of the parking lot, and suddenly I felt like I was at a police station, for Inuyasha bombarded me with questions like 'what's wrong?' or 'are you sure you're okay?' or 'sure you don't wanna eat at Pierre's Gelato?' I which to my answers in order of the questions were: 'nothing,' 'yes,' and 'yes.'

He finally gave up when we got to Luigi's. When Inuyasha opened the door, a chime went off. The place was cozy, booths lining the walls of the little ice cream house, and with table is the middle. But we decided to eat on the bar, where you can personally see your order being made, and such.

"Hi, I'm Naraku and I'll be your waiter for today. How may I help you?" He asked overly enthusiastic.

Inuysha and I just stared at each other for a moment and Inuyasha finally spoke up, "We don't know yet. Maybe a menu will help?" Inuyasha suggested politely.

"Certainly sir." Naraku smiled...at me.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked in between his gasps for air.

"I don't know." I answered quietly, still freaked out about the smile.

Inuyasha still wouldn't cease his laughter when Naraku came back. After which, I shivered.

"You cold?" Inuyasha asked charmingly.

"Kinda." I replied.

"Okay, come 'ere." He motioned for me to scoot closer to him.

I don't know what's with Inuyasha, but he certainly isn't the same guy that's rude and reckless. Maybe I have given him some insight into the mind of women. Maybe he respects them now. I wonder why he's in such a good mood. I didn't see him at all over the weekend, since that was his last weekend to be 'single.' I told him he could do whatever he wants, just as long as he doesn't get anyone pregnant, or get himself arrested or into any kind of trouble. And I just left it at that. Inuyasha suddenly pulled broke my train of thought as he pulled me closer to him.

"Sharing body heat." He reasoned.

"So you were actually listening to that lecture in 8th grade?" I asked jokingly, while snuggling up to him.

"Psh, yeah. That's the line I use in winter." He smirked.

"Oh." I asked, sounding more disappointed than I was ready to admit to myself.

Naraku came back, pen and paper in his hand.

"So what's it gonna be?" He asked, his voice as sweet as my mother's cookies.

"I'll take a hot fudge sundae," Inuyasha ordered and looked at me waiting, "Uhm...I'll get a three-scoop ice cream. Rocky Road, Cookies n' Cream, and Dutch Chocolate please." I smiled at him.

"Got it. Your order should be here in about three minutes." He said, as he checked his watch.

I swore I saw him somewhere. He definitely looked familiar. 'Naraku,' I chanted his name like a mantra until it rang a bell. Aha! That was it. He was that one guy in the crowd, with the paparazzi; when they thought that Inuyasha and I were going out.

Naraku came back in exactly three minutes that it was kinda scary...I mean, not that he wasn't scary already the first time I saw him. This guy just had a bad feeling around him, a thing that felt evil. Like he was threatening you without actually doing anything. Hmm...Inuyasha and him have the same intimidating thing about them.

"Yash, let's leave. I still have to get accessories and things for the party tonight." I whispered so quietly that even Inu had to strain his ears to hear me.

"Sure thing." He reassured, then told Naraku to get the check.

When Naraku came back, he was smirking and looking straight at me when Inuyasha was signing the paper. When he stared at me, I got dizzy. My head stared spinning, and my vision started to get foggy. Therefor making me rub my eyes, and blink a million times. Then my knees started to feel a little weak, and that was when I was sitting down. Imagine if I was standing up...

Inuyasha finally looked up and all the bad feeling went away. Odd. But somehow I knew it was Naraku...my instincts told me so.

"Come on." Inuyasha pulled me out of the doors balancing both ice cream cones in his other hand.

"Okay." I just let him pull me.

When we got inside the car he handed me my cone, and I started licking it. I felt him staring at me with worry etched upon his masculine face.

"What? Why the worried face?" I asked, feeling a little guilty for not telling Inuyasha what happened.

"Uh...nothing." Then he quickly turned away and blushed.

I looked down, and laughed my fucking ass off.

Inuyasha had a fucking hard on.

"What the hell Inuyasha? Seeing me lick the ice cream's got you all hot and bothered?" I asked him...slowly toying with him.

(A/N: I'll try a citrus...I'll bet it's not going to be very good. Bear with me.)

"Hey, drive home, I won't need those accessories now." I told him.

The fool drove off to the apartments, and parked the car in his assigned space.

I mentally chuckled. 'Stupid boy.'

I moved into his lap, my boobs practically slapping him in the face every time I moved. My legs were spread apart, and his own legs were right between mine. I repositioned myself and gasped when his gift rubbed against my thigh.

"Damn." I whispered, not letting Inuyasha know that I myself am getting turned on.

I slowly rocked my hips back and forth, back and forth. And I could feel Yash tensing up, his whole body was fighting the urge. I can feel it. I mean I was too. So I stopped that, and moved into kissing him. I assaulted him with my lips, and stuck my tongue in his mouth the moment he opened them. By the time we had to break apart for air, I felt his hand slowly massaging my breast, his other one sliding down towards my panties.

I got off of him. And opened my door. Walked to the elevator, and went up into my room.

Fuck, I wasn't supposed to get carried away.

I took a cold shower and started dressing up for the big event tonight.

--

_**AN: I finally finished this one! Yay! Hmm...I can't promise any updates soon, so yeah. **_

_**But keep reviewing, they're very much appreciated. **_

_**Ciao for now! Love you guys :)**_


	17. Unexpected Visitor

I got out of the shower still thinking about him. I went out on my bedroom and grabbed my underwear, and looked at my phone. I had one new text message and five missed calls, all of them from Inuyasha. I read the text message and freaked. He was coming and picking me up at 9:00 and it was already 8:30. Oh, shit. I have to get in my dress.

I ran straight to my closet, and hurriedly slipped on the red satin dress. I sat down in front of my vanity and applied light foundation, and then brushed some powder on. I opened my make-up bag, and took out my mascara, and lip gloss, and my huge assortment of eyeshadow. I carefully swiped the bristles of the mascara brush onto my lashes, making them look fuller and darker. Then I grabbed my maroon-ish, and brown-ish eyeshadow, and dabbed some color on my eyelids. I grabbed my make-up bag again, since I forgo to take out my blush and eyeliner. I slowly slid the liquid liner across my eyelids, and blushed my cheeks with rosy pink blush. The only thing missing was my lip gloss, so I quickly applied some, and headed to my shoes. I grabbed my new red pumps. And went back to my clothes.

I took my phone and sent a text message to Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, Ayame, and Kouga. I told them to bring extra clothes, maybe three days worth, bathing suits and such. After the ball we are gonna go to one of my parents' beach house.

I packed some clothes and I sat in front of my vanity again to fix my hair. I looked over at the clock. 8:50. I have ten more minutes, so I quickly straightened my hair and put a poof in the front. I clipped it with a simple black pin with a red flower on it. I looked over at the mirror and smiled. I was pleased with myself, pulled all that off with two minutes to spare.

A knock on my door makes me laugh. Or not.

I opened my door, and was met with a sweet-smelling fragrance, but not perfume like. I looked up and smiled at Inuyasha. He looked amazing in his suit, I looked down and laughed. I loved his shoes. He exchanged his patented shoes, into plain leather shoes with the seaming visible on the surface of his shoes. I looked back up at him and smiled again.

"Where's your bag?" I asked.

"It's in the car already." He answered.

"Oh, okay." I smiled once again.

Once I realized that I've been smiling and staring for a while now, I laughed. Inuyasha looked at me like I was insane. And that caused me to laugh some more. I walked towards the elevator still laughing, and giggling. Inuyasha followed me, and we got in the elevator. The elevator was all mirror, and Inuyasha's face was very inquisitive. I tilted my head to the side, and faced him.

"What's bothering you?" I inquired him.

"Oh, nothing." He lied through his teeth.

"Okay, then. Have it your way." I stated.

I hummed the elevator music and bobbed my head with it, silently wishing it to hurry up. Maybe he was still thinking about the little moment we had inside his car. The elevator opened to the lobby and I stepped out, having difficulty dragging my luggage. Inuyasha grabbed it from my hand and dragged it with so much ease that I felt like a little kid.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called to him.

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" He smiled at me.

I felt my heart skip a beat, and my breath hitch. I was scared—I was beyond scared, I was terrified. I didn't know how to react to this, I've never had to deal with all this stuff before. I silently followed him into the limo, and drove away.

...

"Kagome, I have to tell you something." Inuyasha confesses.

"What, that Kikyo's gonna be there, or something?" I laughed.

"Actually, yeah." He answered.

"What! Who the hell invited her?!" I shouted.

"Who knows?" He looked out the window like he was thinking hard about something.

Dammit, I was just beginning to enjoy the quirks of being Inuyasha's girlfriend, and that bitch has to ruin it?! I don't think so. Well, come to think of it I'm okay if Inuyasha breaks-up with me because of three reasons. One, we were never really together. Two, I wanted to change him, and if it takes Kikyo for that to happen, then so shall be it. And three, I really didn't wanna complicate my life more than it already is. I sighed, and I too fell into the looking-out-the-window phase.

We were silent the whole way there, occasionally meeting glances, but we always quickly avert our eyes. Afraid that we would betray any emotions, well at least that's why I averted my eyes. I still didn't know what to do with Kikyo.

Inuyasha fixed himself beside me and I looped my arm through his, making an arm pretzel. We got off the limo and put on our boyfriend-girlfriend act, which intensified when Kikyo was added to the equation. We waited in line like everyone else, and everyone seemed to look at Inuyasha and I, it was kind of flattering and creepy at the same time. When we reached the front of the line we waved at Mizuki and she let us in.

I kept a look out for Kikyo, and I kept my guard up. I looked for the usual group of friends and I happily found them drinking champagne out in the balcony. Inuyasha and I decided to join them and was shocked at who was with them.

"Hey guys." I greeted with a smile.

"Hey Kaggie." They all said.

"So what's up?" I asked my patience thinning.

"Oh, you know Kikyo." Miroku answered, knowing that I was to blow any second.

"Right. Hey, how's Paris?" I asked trying to contain my anger.

Kikyo flipped her perfectly curled hair back, and chuckled.

"It's great." She answered sarcastically.

I vomited on her white dress mentally, and looked at Inuyasha. As I expected he was just looking at her, staring like a lovesick puppy. I wanted to slap him, but luckily I didn't have to since right when I was about to, Naraku showed up beside Kikyo and wrapped his arms around her.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?" Naraku chuckled, mocking Inuyasha.

I felt Inuyasha growl, and I pulled him into the dance floor and decided to dance with him and talk to him at the same time. And right when we got there the dee-jay played a slow song.

"Hey, relax." I whispered to him, as I positioned his hand on the small of my back.

"How the hell am I supposed to relax when my girlfriend is here with that bastard?" He half-yelled-half-whispered it to me, grabbing my hand and holding it in his.

"Well, you gotta chill. You don't wanna give the new company a bad name." I reasoned.

"But, that bastard is with my girlfriend Kagome._ MY_ girlfriend." He stated.

"Well, I know, but do this one for me. Please, I don't want to disappoint my father." I begged, as he twirled us around and around.

"Fine, that's the only reason I'm doing this." He once again stared at Kikyo who was laughing at something that Naraku said.

The song ended and our fathers got up on stage and talked into the microphone. "Ladies and Gentleman. We have a very important announcement to make."

Everyone turned their heads and listened intently. Waiting for the presidents of the two largest business companies in Japan to announce what they had to.

"Once again, ladies and gentleman. We are proud to announce that the Takashi's and the Higurahi's are merging!" The news was met with warmth and cheers. But the news didn't end there.

"And another thing while we have your attention. Mr. Naraku Mamimoto come up here and tell this crowd the wonderful news." My heart stopped and I felt Inuyasha stiffen beside me. "Hello everyone. I am Naraku Mamimoto as those kind gentlemen introduced, but my father who could not make it today will be another alliance in the close-knit companies made by the most successful families in Japan."

When Naraku said that he seemed to be looking right at me. He smiled wickedly and the crowd went nuts and started hollering and screaming and whistling; as if they were in a rock concert. I moved back to the balcony where the rest of the group stayed.

"So did everyone bring the things I told them to?" I asked.

Everyone nodded and went back to looking at the stage.

"Good, 'cause we're going on a road trip." I smiled as each and every single one of their faces contorted into shock, then acceptance, then excitement.

"What road trip?" Kikyo asked.

"Nothing that concerns you bitch." I replied in unison with Sango, Ayame, Kouga, and Miroku.

We all laughed at ourselves and high-fived each other. We all turned away from her and continued talking about worthless things, like who would likely to get food poisoning in the next year, which we decided that it would be most likely Inuyasha.

The ball passed by quicker than I thought, and my dad gave me the keys to the beach house. We all hopped into a limo, which brought us to the private airport that I owned. We got off the limo and loaded into the private jet, everyone taking turns into changing into more comfortable clothes. Everyone paired up and somehow I ended up with Inuyasha, Kouga with Ayame, and Miroku with Sango.

I was too tired to even care who set this up. I yawned and reclined my chair. Falling asleep to the sound of the engine's hum.

--

_**Author's Notes: Yay! I updated. I'm so happy. **_

_**Review, they're greatly appreciated :)**_

_**Love ya guys. Ciao!**_

_**P.S- Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, except for Mizuki who was a guest list checker. And the plot :) **_


	18. Thinking and Feeling

_AN: I honestly haven't thought about this story in a while. Well, here it goes. _

_--_

The chauffer pulled up into a circular driveway, the trees providing the privacy that we, as rich kids, needed. I opened the door and squinted at the late afternoon sun, then yawned and stretched. I stepped out of the limo and looked back at Inuyasha. His hair was a little disheveled, and the strays were blowing in the gentle breeze, and he looked amazing as always. He also got out and helped Sango get to her feet, then walked to me. He stopped right in front of me, and scratched his head. I giggled at this.

"Do you have fleas?" I asked.

"Nah, it's called waking up." He smiled at me.

He hugged me and held my hand as we walked up the flight of stairs that lead to the beach house. This was immensely different from the way that he treated me at the party. At the party, it took every ounce of self control that he had, to not go and beg Kikyo to take him back. I wonder what has gotten into him.

"You guys wanna wait for us?" Sango and Miroku asked in unison.

"Yeah…sorry." Inuyasha and I apologized.

We looked back at them and waited, his hands wrapped around my waist, snug and comfortable. The other couple took their time and made it to us in two minutes. Then we all walked in a line, to the door, where I pulled out the "key" (it's just a button) to the house. The house alarm beeped and the door unlatched. I turned the knob and clapped my hand twice, activating the lights all around the house. The bright white, immaculate-looking furniture came into view as soon as the lights turned on. Everyone nodded, approving of the place, and immediately we met the chauffer half way to the house, to help him with the luggage.

"Inuyasha, you have the room on the third floor, the first one on the left. Miroku you have the one right across from him. Sango, we own the second floor!" I announced, fist pumping the air.

"Okay then, let's go Miroku." Inuyasha declared, pointing to the spiral staircase beside the bathroom. Miroku nodded and followed after Inu, effortlessly swinging his luggage around.

"Well, come down and help us after you guys drop off your stuff in your room!" Sango yelled at them, making both boys grumble half-hearted responses.

Sango and I left our luggage in the living room, waiting for the boys to get them. We bounded up the stairs and checked out the master bedroom which we were to share. It had a king and a half sized canopy bed. The bed was white, and it had blue chiffon acting as the canopy for the bed. The bed covers was like something out of the magazine, because it was. My parents always had good style, and I'm thankful for that, our furniture always matched, somehow. Anyways, three of the walls were painted a metallic teal, and the wall that faced the ocean was painted in a metallic teal that was a smidge darker than the other three walls, besides, it doesn't really matter since the wall is almost non-existent. There were three rectangular windows stretching from the ceiling to the floor, with window seats that lets us see the beautiful ocean.

"This is cute!" Sango squealed.

"I know right! Bet you that the boys'll complain about it." I offered, knowing for a fact that they will.

Sango shook her head; she probably knew anyways that it was true. Right before I was about to yell for the boys, they knocked on the door. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Come in. Come in." I motioned the boys in.

"Damn."

"What the fuck?! Why didn't we get this room?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I didn't think you guys would want to share a bed together." I reasoned.

"This bed is big enough to sleep a whole tribe in Africa, and comfortably at that!"

"Lie, a tribe in Africa usually includes 50-70 tribe members." I smirked at him.

"Whatever. Fine. You win."

"So…we need to go to the beach before the sun sets, since it gets cold here at night." I suggested.

Everyone nodded, and left. Except for Sango, I opened my luggage and found my white, one piece bathing suit. It has a low v in the front and the back, with a studded black belt, matching the studs on the neckline of the bathing suit. Sango pulled out her pink bikini top with the matching boy shorts. We changed, and got some towels for us. I went downstairs first to call the cook, to tell her that we were here, and that we need some food when we get home from the beach. In the mean while I got the picnic basket from the pantry and made some ham and cheese sandwiches, while I was slicing the fruits Inuyasha came down.

"Hey, need help?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm pretty independent. Just sit on the bar or something." I said, determined to impress him with my "cooking abilities."

"Alright." He smiled at me and sat down on the breakfast bar, on the stool right in front of me.

I continued to cut the fruit easily, and swiftly; moving them into their containers, gracefully. Still paying attention, I couldn't help but wonder what Inu was thinking. He was watching me intently and smiling very huge. The only thing I could really pray for is that he doesn't see Kikyo when he's with me. I think I'd be alright if he loved Kikyo, just as long that he doesn't think of me as her. I finished the job without a single cut, and packed them into the picnic basket, also putting some chips in there. My phone vibrated on the countertop.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"Oh, mmkay. Alright, we'll be at the beach. Just call when you get here. Right, bye." I nodded and clicked the end button.

"Well, Kouga and Ayame will be late. I told them that riding with us'll be certainly faster. But no, Kouga wanted to drive so, they got lost." I told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha suddenly got up and walked to where I was, and hugged me from behind. He encircled his strong arms around my waist, and rested his head on my head, and we just stood there. My gut was telling me that there was something wrong about this gesture, the way it felt just made me feel like it wasn't meant for me. That scared me; it made me sad, and angry. I ripped myself off of him, he stumbled backwards a bit, and I felt like the floor has just been taken out from under me, then he spoke.

"Kikyo? Why?" He looked straight at me, as if I wasn't there.

"I'm not Kikyo, you sick son of a bitch." I spat at him, hoping that he'll finally realize that I'm not Kikyo, nor will I ever be.

At that time, Miroku and Sango were walking towards us. They heard what Inuyasha said and that made them stop in their tracks too. I looked at them, tears pooling in my eyes. I shook my head and ran out the door. I went to the garage and grabbed the keys for the black corvette, wanting to get as far away from him as I can. I revved the engine, and pressed the button to open the garage door. I backed out of the garage and turned the car around. I drove to the boardwalk, where there was a carnival, and vendors scattered everywhere. I parked and got out of my car, tears still pouring from my eyes. I checked my pockets for what I did bring. I brought my wallet, and the house key, no cell phone. Oh well, I'll have them worry about me.

I walked to the ticket booth, at the entrance of the carnival, and got myself a ticket. I got myself a ticket for every ride and a ticket for every show that was available, and that I could still watch. The first ride I decided to go to was the carousel. I've always loved them with their ornately decorated horses and Cinderella-like carriages; I rode on a white horse with a black saddle, and right beside me was a girl that was about ten, trying to get onto the golden-yellow horse to the right of my white stallion. I felt bad for the girl and so I got down from my horse, knowing that if some other kid wanted to ride it he or she can take it, since there was no rider, and helped the girl get on her horse. She smiled at me and I just melted, she was the sweetest thing ever, with her short, black hair tied up in pigtails, and her crooked smile, which showed off the gap in her teeth, where her tooth was, or so I'm guessing. Then I looked back at my black stallion and smiled, there was no one on it. I got on mine again just as the carousel started moving and the music started playing. And then as the carousel slowed to a stop, I saw Inuyasha running towards me, with a huge bag of cotton candy in his hand.

--

_AN: Like it? Please tell me what you guys think. Thanks :D Ciao!_


	19. Wishes Do Come True?

_AN: I really want to finish this story, so I can think of a new story, and actually write it on schedule. _

…

I was looking at Inuyasha walking towards me, smiling with all of his teeth showing. He had changed since the last time I saw him, before I stormed out of the villa. He kept it simple with a navy blue t-shirt that hugged his body, and showed off his physique, paired with khaki shorts and some black Converse. He looked adorable, and I admit that, but I don't think I can ever forget what he did earlier. I mean, to mistake me with Kikyo was just too much. I understand that he still **is** hung up on her, but he can at least hide it when I'm around. He's getting closer, and closer, and then that's when I realize that he's not walking to me, but instead he's walking to the little girl that I helped get on the ride earlier.

"Uncle Yasha!" The adorable little girl from earlier yelled from her horse.

I sat on my horse speechless, my mouth slowly forming an 'O.' They were talking and laughing at something Inuyasha said, and the little girl suddenly pointed to me. I waved at her, pretending that I didn't see Inuyasha just standing there. Inuyasha looked at me, and cocked his head to the side, "What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, hoping I wasn't gonna get bothered by you." I snapped, maybe it was a little to harsh but that was **the **truth **and** he was asking, so I just said it as it is. I saw his eyes become guarded again, and this made me happy, but it also made me very angry at the same time, not at him...but me.

"Hey, that was-" I never got to finish what I was gonna say because the girl from earlier suddenly yelled, "I gotta potty, uncle Yasha!"

Her face was scrunched up and she was doing the 'Potty Dance,' a definite sign that she **did** have to pee. Inuyasha couldn't look more horrified than he did at that time, he looked like he was taking a shit, his face all crumpled up in both embarrassment, and horror. He certainly did not want to take a little girl inside the bathroom for males. So to save him the heartache, and to make-up for earlier, I volunteered to go with her.

"Really? You'll do that for me?" He asked, his eyes wide with happiness.

"Yeah, I **am **your girlfriend after all, right?" I smiled, and nodded.

"Yes, of course, but you really don't have to...I can-"

"Inuyasha, darling, do you really want her to see a 'dong' when she's like what? Five?" I asked, very sure that after that question that he'll definitely let her go with me.

His eyes widened even more and he nodded furiously, "I'll be outside waiting," he said the mortified look on his face still apparent.

I nodded my head, and took the girl's hand in mine, making sure I don't lose her. Surprisingly, Inuyasha grabbed hold of my hand too, and I liked him way to much to shake him off. I looked at him, asking him, "why are you doing this?" through my eyes, and his response was a shrug of his shoulders. What. A. Great. Answer. And in one swift motion, I disentangled our hands to go point the way to the restrooms, as said, Inuyasha stayed outside, and waited for us like a puppy, which I thought was you know...adorable, like everything about him, well, most everything.

When me and the girl went inside the bathroom, I asked her what her name was, and she said, "Takashi, Rin."

"That's a cool name Rin." I smiled, thinking that this girl was way too nice to be on Inuyasha's side of the family.

"Thank you, what's yours?" She asked, while opening the door to the stall.

"Higurashi, Kagome."

"Hey, Uncle Yasha's girlfriend's name is Kagome!" She blurted out, eyes all wide.

"Really? That's cool!" I played along for she was too cute!

She went inside and closed the door, and I was just outside her door. I heard her shuffling to get her pants off and underpants, and I decided to look at myself in the mirror. I wasn't a complete mess, it's just I left in such a hurry that I wasn't as put together as I usually am, but I smiled at myself, not knowing why.

Rin opened the door, and I held her hands so we can wash them in the sink. I lifted her up so she can reach the water and soap. After washing her hands, we took them to the air dryer, and positioned it under the nozzle thing. I pressed the button and a loud noise emitted, scaring Rin into bits. She hugged my legs and started crying.

"Honey, it's okay, it just dries your hands, see?" I positioned my hands underneath the opening. She shook her head and continued to cry. And then a brilliant plan formed itself in my head.

"Okay, Rin this is what you do..."

We went outside and Rin ran to Inuyasha, her hands still dripping wet with water.

"Uncle Yasha they ran out of T.P so I had to use my hands, and their sink was broken so I no wash my hands!" Rin exclaimed, wiping her hands on his shorts and shirt and his hair.

Inuyasha looked at Rin and the to me, his face distorting again. Rin ran to me, and we both laughed.

"Kagome, don't tell me that she actually just wiped pee all over my hair!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"I don't know, ask Rin..." I suggested.

"Rin?" Inuyasha's eyes were still getting bigger, and he looks like he's about ready to faint.

"Nah! If I really did that, that would be gross, plus daddy would get mad at me for getting all dirty and germy." Rin giggled.

"YOU!" Inuyasha yelled, chasing us around in a circle.

Buy the time we all stopped, we were all exhausted and laughing. Rin took both of our hands and held one of ours in each of hers. This whole thing felt very natural to me, it felt...right. Apparently, Rin had been dying to get on the Ferris Wheel, but she couldn't since she wasn't tall enough to ride by herself, hence the fact that she was on the carousel before.

"Can we pleeeeaase ride this one?" Rin pleaded, making a puppy-dog face.

"Fine, fine." Inuyasha was happy to agree.

We fell in line and we've been waiting for about an hour, when Rin started yawning. I grabbed Inuyasha's phone and looked at the time.

"Hey it's already 10, maybe we shouldn't ride anymore." I whispered.

"Maybe, but Rin's been wanting to ride this one, for like ever now." He reasoned, picking up the little girl.

"Well, she's practically asleep." I stated, noticing her eyes fluttering, trying to keep awake.

"We've been waiting for more than an hour, we might as well just ride. Hey! It'd be like a 'date.'" Inu suggested.

At that my heart went pitter-patter, and as we've discussed ealier, it takes a whole lot for my heart to do that; and I can pretty much say that Inuyasha's been one of the few who can make my heart feel like that (well, technically, he's **the** only one if you don't count actors and such.) I felt so bubbly inside, but then I remembered what he did back at the beach house, and that threw me off to say the least. He was still smiling and looking at me, waiting patiently for my answer. I nodded, yes, I was going to get on the ride with him and just hope for the best, after all that's all I can do. It's not like Kikyo's going to show up, kick his ass, make him realize that **I **love him, and make him forget her, right?

By the time I looked up, the person controlling the ride was opening the door for us to get in. I mumbled a quick 'thank you' as he helped me to get in the pod-thing. Then, Inuyasha handed me Rin and I let her head lay on my lap and the rest of her body was on the chair. So, that leaves the space right next to me open for Inu to sit in. When he got in he was burining holes on the operator person's back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, shaking my head in the direction of the operator.

"Huh?" He played naïve.

"I'm not stupid, why are you looking at the guy like that?"

"Why can't I look at him like that?" He asked, his eyes looking at everything else, but me.

"Maybe, because, he didn't do anything wrong?" I half-yelled since Rin was asleep.

"How do you know he wasn't totally checking you out?"

"I didn't see him look!"

"Well, he was staring at your ass." He confessed.

"Oh, soooo, you're **jealous!" ** I prompted.

"NO! Why would I be?"

"I don't know, you tell me." I smirked.

He shook his head, and looked out. The moon was full and the stars were bright, it seemed perfect. I took the time to look at him, really look at him, he was perfect. His hair was swaying in the gentle breeze, and his eyes sparkled. The moonlight fell on him like a heavenly glow, and his lips were slightly parted, and then, his phone rang.

He looked at me, and looked at his phone; and then I knew that this wasn't gonna be good. I looked away, giving him as much privacy as this cramped ride provided.

"Hello?" He answered his phone.

"Yeah, I'm with someone right now, I'll call you later, okay?" He stated, sounding worried.

He hung up his phone, and tapped my shoulders.

"Yeah?" I asked, my breath catching in my throat as I turned around and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I really am." He apologized, but for what? I don't know.

"About what?"

"About earlier..." Once again he cast his gaze out to the sky.

What was I supposed to say? I didn't want him to do it again, but then again, I know how much it pains him to see her with another man. I don't want to be a bitch of a "girlfriend" but I want to be a good friend. I contemplated on whether to be a good friend, or a jealous, but nice girlfriend. I opened my mouth to tell him my answer when his phone buzzed, a text message. He looked at me again and shrugged, apologizing with his eyes. 'Go ahead' I nodded. He opened his text message and I watched his eyes widen, then tear up.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" I asked shaking his shoulders. He responded by shaking his head. This **can't ** be good. I asked for the phone and he gladly gave it to me, once again staring out into the sky.

I read the text message and it says as followed:

_Inuyasha, I don't love you anymore, you need to see that. I'm with Naraku now, and he makes me happy, and he makes me feel complete. I'm sorry. We can never be together anymore, especially now that your company and Higurashi's company have joined. You do realize that you guys will probably get married, right? So if you don't love her, you better tell her, or she **will** be heart-broken. She loves you, she really does, she looks at you like you're the only person in the room, and she smiles when you're around. You can practically see that she is majorly in love with you. You idiot, forget about me, remember me, whatever makes you happy. Thank you for everything, I'll see you around, I guess. K. _

I gave him his phone back, and I saw that he was crying, as in big fat tears falling from his eyes. Right now, I'm more lost than I've ever been. Someone help me?

…

_AN: And it just gets better, or maybe worse from here. Tell me what you guys thought! And thanks for the people who still continue to read this story! I love you! Ciao!_


	20. I'm Just A Friend, Really

_AN: I'm thinking of ending it on chapter 25, but we'll see how the story goes._

…

By the time we got off the ride Rin was sleeping, and Inuyasha wasn't crying anymore. Inuyasha took Rin from me and carried her to his car.

"Are you going to be okay? I can drive us all there if you want?" I asked as gentle as possible. I didn't want to seem like I was making him out to be a sissy for crying, I genuinely wanted to help (for once).

"I'm fine. I'll see you at home." That was all he said, and he hasn't looked straight at me since.

Inuyasha put Rin in her car seat, and got in the driver's seat. He started the engine, and it purred in delight. He changed the gears and the car moved forward, Inuyasha becoming a mere silhouette. After a few minutes of standing there idly, I got in my own car and drove home. All the way home I thought of what Kikyo had said. It sure as hell doesn't sound like Kikyo— her pushing him to be with me? That's like Kikyo in an alternate universe. That's crazy. Maybe it was Naraku, that stupid bastard. He probably just wanted to get to Inuyasha. But the truth? In the very, very, very back of my head, I'm wishing for the person who decided to text Inuyasha to be really Kikyo, and that she meant every single word in that text message.

I mean, there are three main reasons I want this to be true. **First**, if it wasn't, someone's going to be murdered by Inuysha, me, Sango or Miroku. And that someone won't just be murdered; they'll be fed to the dogs too for messing with one of our friends. **Second**, Inuyasha would be crushed, but he already is, so there's really no point. Kikyo was his everything, as much as I hate to admit it. **Thi****rd**, I want him to be mine. I want him to love me. I WANT HIM. Period. But it's not just those reasons, there are more, but those are the main ones. I don't really feel like naming out every single thing as of now.

I reached the beach house and opened the garage. I parked my car inside and went in the house. The door from the garage leads straight into the kitchen. So I entered the kitchen and went to the fridge, got a drink and sat in the dining room. I contemplated on how to deal with Inuyasha when he gets home, that is to say **if** he ever gets home tonight. I don't mean that in a bad, I-want-him-to-be-in-a-car-crash kind of way, I meant that maybe he'll decide to stay at his brother's house. I really don't know, but I do hope he comes back tonight. I want to talk to him, though I really don't know what I want to talk to him about.

I guess I fell asleep at the table because the next thing I know I'm being carried into my room. I look up to see none other than Inuyasha. He had a blank look on his face, but then his façade fell for a second and I saw a momentary lapse of vulnerability, I feel mean about saying this…but, he almost looked pathetic. I jumped out of his hold and slapped him.

"What the hell are you doing looking so pathetic? I get that Kikyo just told to you that it was over but, **SHE. IS. A. MOTHERFUCKING. BITCH. WHO. CHEATED. ON. YOU. WITH. THAT. NASTY. ASS. NARAKU.**" I screamed, not minding that Sango and Miroku were more than likely fast asleep.

Inuyasha looked at me. His amber eyes were slowly turning red, and I knew what that meant. I had gone too far. Sango told me that demons don't like it when you slash their mate; the more or worse you do the faster you'll die. The thought of dying in Inuyasha's hands weren't really _that_ terrifying. What scared me was the fact that he thought of her as his mate. I know it's not official until you do some ritual thing but, for him to think of her as part of him? That's— that's just repulsing. It's not right. How could someone so vile, hold his heart? I give her credit for it though.

I slid down the wall and cried. Actually I'd be lying if I told you I cried…I bawled. Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, I cried about a boy. It's not something I'm proud of, it's not something I'd admit easily, but I really did only feel one thing for him: love. My love was over powering my better judgment. I stood up and looked at him straight in the eye, gazed a little longer, and went to go to my room.

I woke up the next morning feeling more tired than ever. This is not how I planned this to go, this beach trip was supposed to be _**relaxing, **_not full of heartbreak. I sat up on my bed thinking about how Inuyasha's feeling right now. I imagine he's feeling pretty awful himself, or at least I hoped he was. I finally mustered up enough energy to get up out of bed and go to the bathroom to wash my face. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"You were supposed to change Inuyasha's ways so he'll just focus on you…" I poked at my reflection on the mirror.

I sighed and turned around clutching the end of the sink tightly. 'Well, there really is no point anymore. It looks like she's changed him, and she didn't even know about it. I…I wish I had been the one to change his ways, God knows how much I love him, and want to change him for the better. That _**was**_ the goal right? Just to change his ways about being a player, and well, it's been accomplished,' I thought.

I proceeded to go downstairs to go brew a cup of coffee and get a bagel to eat, when I was met with the smell of bacon and eggs. I hurried down the stairs to see Sango at the stove, cooking happily.

"At least someone's happy." I smiled at Sango. "Have you seen Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, they went to go run on the beach." She answered briefly looking at me.

"Do you know what happened last night? Or were you just bonked out?" I laughed, I'm not sure if it was real, but I liked the feeling.

"Ha, are you kidding me? You could've been heard for miles I'm sure." She chuckled, but smiled almost apologetically.

I sat down on the table and put my head in my hands. "What's your take on it?" I asked her, glad that she was awake, so I could talk to my best friend.

"Well, I don't know the whole story, but from what I heard, shit, he fucking **LOVES **her more than we ever thought. Wait, wait, what **did** happen?" She asked.

I told her the story all the way from the beginning to the end when he cried. After the story she looked at me and her mouth was wide open, her eyes a tad bit bigger. She turned around and cooked some more, and left me with my thoughts for a while.

And then I realized what had to be done…

I…I have to stop pursuing him. I have to be his friend right now, even if that means crushing my heart in the process. It'll work out because our two companies just merged and we'll be **"together" **for a long time. It'll just have to work, I have no other choice.

_AN: I kind of like this chapter. I think I know how this story will end. Keep telling me what you do like and not like about this chapter, feel free to flame. Ahah, I'm pretty sure no one's going to read this anymore anyway. XD _

_Ciao!_


	21. Kouga and Ayame!

_AN: I just need to finish this story. I really do, I have so many ideas. Maybe I'll do one-shots for a while. _

I looked up just in time to see Miroku and Inuyasha come in from the back door.

"Hey." I smiled and waved at them.

"Morning." Miroku answered, looking at Inuyasha and then me, and then back to Inuyasha.

I got up from the table to let the boys sit down. I walked to the fridge and got a pitcher of water and two glasses, pouring water carefully into each one. I walked back to the table and handed the guys their glasses. Miroku accepted his glass and said "Thank you."

"Keh! I don't want your damn water." Inuyasha spat at my face.

"Alright, it'll be in the fridge when you **do** want it." I smiled at him and walked to Sango.

When I got to Sango, I'm pretty sure I looked like a tomato. I was trying hard not to cry. I don't need to waste tears on him anymore, **I'm done with him. **Sango immediately put her arms around me and I felt a tiny bit better. I've always liked Sango's hugs, they were always soothing. I smiled at her and got plates, and got ready to set the table. While walking to the table, I felt my phone vibrate. Hurrying to the table, I dropped half the plates, smashing them into pieces, which means that when I got to the table, I only had 3 plates with me. Miroku laughed at my misfortune and I smacked him on the head for it. I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hello...Okay, yeah, we're here, just park your car and ring the doorbell." I smiled.

I turned and looked at the boys, "Kouga and Ayame are here!" I clapped my hands with delight, momentarily forgetting the fact that Inuyasha and I have yet to talk about our **major **problems. The boys groaned but got up to welcome our new "guests." I ran to Sango and told her to go meet them, and I'll take over the cooking. She reluctantly handed over the spatula, knowing that I have never cooked once in my life. When she left, I turned off the stove and grabbed a cup of ramen to cook for myself, and maybe for the others. After filling the cup with water, I placed it in the microwave, and punched in two minutes for the cooking time, and hummed the tune of "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy." The microwaved signaled that it was done and beeped. I transferred the ramen into a bowl and carried it to the table, happy that everyone was getting reacquainted, and leaving me some more time to think. Inuyasha came inside the kitchen sniffing the air.

"Is that ramen?" He asked, not looking straight at me.

"Yes. Do you want some?" I asked, being polite; I mean I **will** be doing this for a while, if our companies decide to stay merged.

"Mhmm." He nodded and left the kitchen.

'That ungrateful bastard, he is so lucky I'm a nice lady, or else he would've been…been, I don't know, dead by now or something.' I thought. I went out to hug and greet Kouga and Ayame after cooking Inuyasha his damn ramen.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" I winked at Ayame and laughed as she squirmed, and smiled uneasily.

Kouga laughed with me and hugged me as well, when he did so, I saw Inuyasha look away. I wish I didn't see it because now I'm wondering why he would do that. If he was so hung up on Kikyo, he should **stick with it. **He's making me feel foolish again, for thinking that he might actually give a fucking shit about me. It pisses me off that he still has that effect on me. I let go of Kouga and led everyone to the table.

After eating, I excused myself to go to my bedroom to take a nap. I was exhausted. And that was just from seeing Inuyasha. I knew, I knew I needed to talk to him but, I just kept on putting it off; afraid of what might be said. We had to talk and it had to be now.

I texted him. And I waited, after a few minutes; there was a knock on my door. I got out of bed and opened it. It was no surprise that it was Inuyasha for I did ask for him to come here but, my heart was still beating faster.

"Hey." I whispered, knowing that he could hear me clearly.

"Hi." He whispered back.

Just the mere sound of his voice causes shivers to run up my spine and still I knew I had to "end" whatever it is that we have.

"We…we have to talk." I stuttered.

"I know."

"Last night, I'm sorry. I didn't have the right to say those things about Kikyo. I really didn't mean to, I guess…I guess I was just swept up by my emotions…or something."

Inuyasha leaned in, and got closer to my face. I could smell his breath, something along the lines of mint and chocolate; when he leaned in even closer, he smelt…musky, forest-like. I looked up and looked at his eyes. His eyes were the same amber that took my breath away.

"Stop." I said and looked away; I'm afraid I'll break my promise if too much intensity was shared between us.

"Why? I don't…I don't understand."

"This relationship is strictly business." I calmly stated.

"What are you saying?" Inuyasha asked his expression between confusion and sadness.

"I'm saying that whatever _**this **_is, it's over." I said, waving my hands around us.

I quietly left the bedroom and went to go find Miroku. I had to talk to him. He was the only one who has talked to Inuyasha ever since we had the fight. Surely, Inuyasha's told him something right?

_AN: I really need to figure out how to end this. But I think I have it all down. I think I'll like the ending. _


	22. Off, I Don't Want You On Me

_AN: I love you guys. Honestly, you guys make my day. _

…

I found Miroku in the hammock, out on the deck quietly reading a book. Miroku was never much of a reader; at least he never was when he was around us, so I found it a little weird to find him doing such. I hesitated approaching him. I slowly walked over to the hammock and sat in it. He sat up too, being the "gentleman" that he is. He subtly took off his glasses, and looked at me. The way he looked at me was almost an exact replica of what my dad does when I used to come in his office as a little girl, wanting some company late at night. He repositioned himself beside me and ended up scooting away from me, but then immediately finding himself next to me again; due to gravity, and the way hammocks are made.

"What's up?" Miroku asked, trying to create space between us.

"I'm just really tired, and angry, and upset, and most likely everything in between." I replied, sighing.

"About Inuyasha and Kikyo?"

"Yes, about Inuyasha and Kikyo."

"Okay…?"

"What do you know? Did Inuyasha tell you anything?"

"Told me anything as in…?"

"Shut up, you know what I'm talking about. Anything? Anything at all?" I sighed, not knowing why I still tried to reason with him.

"Well, he told me things. But I'm not sure if I want to disclose it. It sounds like it's worth a lot." He hesitated. I was getting angry. I know he was joking and everything, but right now wasn't the best time to do so. Not when I'm all worried and shit. I started to get up but he firmly held me down.

"You honestly don't have anything to worry about. We just talked about Kikyo and how he needs to get over her. That run was actually to clear his mind of her. He doesn't want her in there any more than you do Kagome. I think he really wants to get over her. No joke." He looked me in the eye and I saw the honesty in his eyes.

"Oh, okay. I guess that's what I wanted to hear." I walked away, feeling…feeling confused.

I walked to the garage to grab a pair of flip-flops, so I could take a walk in the beach. I've been in a trance ever since Miroku and I talked. I'm not really sure why either. I technically cut the bud before it ever grew; not that it was going to grow. I grabbed my house keys and went out the door, when I walked into Inuyasha. I rubbed my nose as he rubbed his chest; the opening in his shirt revealing abs that were very well-toned.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. I was just trying to get out of the garage. Sorry again." I danced around him, and he danced around me; bringing him right in front of me every time I moved. Then realization dawned on me, he was doing this on purpose!

"What the fuck. Get out of my way." I stated, pushing him to the side.

Now, before you say anything. I know that was bitchy. I know that was uncalled for. Do you remember when I said our relationship was strictly for business now? I meant every single word in it. Even if I'm dying for him to run after me and kiss me passionately, I can't let that happen. Not that it would've. I can't just go around spitting out promises and breaking them. More than likely though, the real reason I did that was because I want him to get the clue that I need some space. Some time to think about things, a breather, whatever you want to call it.

I suddenly ran out of the house and ran to the beach. It wasn't very far but, it was enough to make me pant. I was clearly out of shape, but I liked that feeling. The cool air filling my lungs and exhaling like there's no tomorrow. I certainly felt cleansing. All I needed was everything to make sense. I walked around holding my flip-flops in my hands. I saw an ice cream vendor and I bought a chocolate popsicle.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_I want to marry you!" Cried Inuyasha, who was roughly a teen at eleven years old. _

"_I hope you stick by your word because I'll definitely hold you to it." I blushed; unaware that he was sliding his hands over my thighs. _

"_Of course, anything for you. You know that." He smiled. _

He's an idiot to think that a girl won't take that statement seriously. Ever since then he pretty much had my attention; though I failed to admit so to myself until recently. He was barely eleven when he said that. I sat down on the rocks, and looked at the ocean. I don't get how boys can make promises like that and expect girls not to fall for it? I mean, I've done my fair share of breaking hearts but, I'm pretty sure that I've never made a promise as big as that. I shook my head, no; I don't want to think about things like that anymore. I should just grow up and apologize right?

Ahhhhh, this is such bullshit. I didn't do anything, so why am I apologizing? But then again he didn't do anything. I got up and continued walking.

I was probably walked for another thirty minutes, before I decided to go back to the house. We were going back tomorrow, and I had to pack. Walking back, I passed kids wrapped around each other, content to live in the moment. Oh how I wish I could do that. When our fathers told us we had to be together for the company, all I could think of was how I was going to manage when my husband wasn't really into me.

"Hey." Someone bumped into me in the dark.

"Uhh, hello?" I asked, getting a little freaked out.

"Why aren't you home? You do realize you drifted really far from your beach house right?" The mystery person said.

'_I don't see you, so therefore, you don't see me.' I convinced myself. _

"Kagome, you would totally get kidnapped. You have no means of self-defense; I don't even know what you're thinking about. Oh! I have a good idea. You were thinking that you can't see me so I can't see you, right?" Inuyasha babbled, laughing.

"Shut up. That wasn't funny. What If I had mace and decided to spray you? What if I finally listened to my grandfather and learned a spell the burn a demon to a crisp? What if—" I was cut off as he kissed me.

As much as I wanted to stay like that forever, I told you that I couldn't. I pushed him away, immediately walking faster.

"Don't think that you can walk away from me that fast!" He yelled.

"I'm not trying to walk away; I'm trying to create space between us. Those are two different things." I reasoned.

"You know Kagome, I've been thinking—"

"Before you say anything, don't." I interrupted.

"Don't what?" He asked, playing stupid.

"Don't say anything that you don't mean, or anything that you'll regret later. Don't say that you're interested in me. I already told you we can't do this. Don't try to pursue it. Please." I whispered, knowing that only he can hear it.

"I wasn't…I wasn't trying to. At least I don't think I was." He admitted, scratching his head.

"Let's just walk back to the house. Then maybe we'll talk." I suggested.

I'm really intrigued by him. I mean, how can you bounce back that fast when your heart just got trampled? I wanted to know what he was going to say, but I had to prepare myself to whatever he was planning to say.

I went straight to the kitchen when we got home. I opened the fridge and grabbed a box of orange juice. I poked the part where the straw is supposed to go but, unfortunately my straw decided to poke all the way through the juice box.

"Shit." I laughed.

I grabbed a bunch of paper towels and cleaned the area. Inuyasha laughed at me. I didn't even realize that he was still around.

"What are you doing?" I asked, partly annoyed.

"Laughing?" He answered indefinitely.

I turned around and walked up the stairs. How dare he laugh at me? I looked back, only to find him looking at me again, following me.

"Hey! House announcement! We're leaving tomorrow!" I yelled into the house, unsure if anyone was actually in the house right now.

I heard Inuyasha chuckle again. I turned around and yelled, "What?"

"Kouga texted me, saying they were going to be out. They're going to eat dinner at some restaurant." He smiled, taking my breath away.

"Okay…you're point being?" I stated, my heart pounding away.

"Nothing really, just this- " He whispered, slowly making his way to me.

I stood there, looking at him. My heart whimpering, wanting him to kiss me. I took a huge breath and walked back.

"What—what are you doing?" I stuttered, walking back until I hit the wall. He kept on closing in, step by step. I don't even think he realizes the effect he has on me. My knees are weakening and I'm getting really flustered.

I slide sideways, hoping to get in my room; but he entraps me in between his toned arms. He leaned in close enough for me to smell his breath. It smelled minty, and a little chocolaty. I never really liked the taste of mint chocolate but, I did like the smell.

"You know, I've been thinking about what Kikyo said." He whispered erotically.

"I'm…I'm done." I claimed, pushing him off for the second time that day.

_AN: Thanks guys for sticking with me. I've had a rough two weeks. __ Three more chapters! _


	23. Liar, Liar

As I walked away from Inuyasha, I thought about how in that short amount of time he managed to make my heart race. How he managed to keep his cool even though I was so hot and bothered that I was squirming. This made him dangerous. Very, very dangerous.

I walked into my room and pulled out my luggage from underneath my bed. The luggage was light since I really didn't pack much, considering I had clothes here. I opened my bag so I could start packing again. When I opened all of the zippers and shook it out, the log notebook fell out of the expensive, pink luggage bag. I picked up the notebook and brushed off the dust on the front cover. I opened it and looked at the only thing I've written. '_Log 1: Inuyasha uses girls. Might have to terminate mission after all.' _I laughed and flipped through the pages again, just to make sure I didn't write anything in it. I sat there reminiscing on that whole episode, you know; the one where he practiced on me? If he proposed to me…Wait, what am I saying?

"Kagome?" Inuyasha knocked on my door.

"What?" I yelled, immediately sitting on the notebook.

"Just making sure you're alive! And to ask what you wanted for dinner, I'm cooking!" He announced, smiling widely, I imagine.

I nodded, and then realized he couldn't see me through the door, "Macaroni and cheese?"

I heard him walk away from the door, and open the fridge. Since when could he cook? I've never seen him cook, granted the fact that we all had personal maids and chefs to cook for us, but still! I stood up and walked over to the mahogany dresser with white gold knobs. I opened each one and deliberately decided on which clothes will stay and which ones will go home with me.

After picking through each drawer, I found nothing that was worth taking home with me. They were all bikinis and out-of-style dresses. I frowned and decided to have a chat with Inuyasha while he was cooking.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled, allowing him to know that I was coming.

"In the kitchen! I'm almost done!" He yelled back, his voice booming in the very empty house.

I slowly walked to the kitchen, being as quiet as possible. From the staircase I could see him. He was wearing a pink apron hemmed with white lace. I smirked, if only everyone else could see this picture. I smiled an evil smile as a horridly funny plan unfolded in my head. I pulled out my phone and started videoing Inuyasha.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy, it hurts," sang Inuyasha.

I inwardly laughed as my phone captured every single hip sways and pelvic thrust he danced. He started singing even louder, his moves getting more erotic. I ended the video and sent it to FaceNovel, a social site. I then tagged Inuyasha, knowing that he barely checks his profile on it; I smiled, knowing that it would probably take a week for him to know that there was a video of him on the internet.

I stepped into the kitchen pinching my nose, just in case he burnt the mac and cheese. I looked over his shoulder and saw that the mac and cheese was in perfect condition. Damn! He can cook, and I can't. I suddenly felt embarrassed. Being a girl, it's kind of expected that I can cook. It is after all a woman's "job." Ha, who am I kidding? After being nursed by nannies and cooks, I have never had to do anything for myself. I honestly don't even know how to make coffee. It's sad I know but, I was always nice to them; well, except for the attitude I present them with whenever I don't get what I want.

"Hey, how did you learn how to cook?" I inquired.

"I don't know. I guess when I was a kid I had nothing better to do. I watched and watched my cook as he made me my food. I've always thought it was pretty cool." He turned around and smiled, all his teeth showing.

I smiled back against my will. I mean, how could I not? He was so charming and his smile is to die for.

"Oh," was the only thing I could manage to say. I hate him, only because I love him. I hate the fact that right now my heart's hammering ridiculously hard, and it's all because of him. I hate the fact that his smile makes me quiver with joy. I mean who the fuck says quiver anymore? He makes me say things that I haven't even revealed to myself yet. I'm looking at him right now, while probably smiling and making googly eyes.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, breaking me out of my trance.

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm okay. Sure." I turned around and headed for the living room. I turned back around, astonished to see him still looking my way. He had this look on his face, disbelief? "What?" I asked, walking back to the kitchen.

"You're…enough." He said, his eyes widening, in what I imagined would be realization.

"What do you mean?" I asked, thinking of the oddest things that could have set this kind of reaction from him.

"You…" He began, "WE'RE HOME!" Ayame shouted ecstatically.

I took a deep breath and plastered a smile on my face, walking to the people who just arrived.

"Hey guys! How was dinner?" I inquired, only to be polite.

"Great! You guys should've been there! There was a fire-breathing person and a juggler!" Ayame shouted, making everyone around her wince. I smiled at her and hugged her, patting her on the back as well.

"You're so easy amused," I laughed, "it's adorable."

"What'd you guys have for dinner?" Miroku said, while making winky faces and suggestive movements.

"No—" I was interrupted by Inuyasha's hand around my shoulders.

I turned around and smiled at him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He merely smiled back and moved his hands down to my waist, squeezing slightly. He looked at me with longing eyes, his mouth barely moving, although I could clearly hear what he was saying.

"I love you."

I faced the others, a nice blush spreading across my cheeks. Everyone raised their eyebrows at me and I simply shrugged, "We're leaving tonight. The chauffer's going to be here by midnight." All of them nodded and went off into their separate rooms to pack and such. After everyone was out of sight, I slapped Inuyasha's hand away, leaving a red mark on his hand. I walked away from him, feeling confused and frustrated and everything in between. Why now? I don't understand why he would tell me this, even after I said that our "relationship" is strictly for business. I think he's just trying to fill the void that Kikyo left. It's not fair for me because I was the first person he saw, therefore making me a huge target to become his rebound girl. Like hell I would. Who does he think he is? He's not some big shot president yet! Ugh! I felt my stomach tighten as an onslaught of tears threatened to fall out of my eyes. He doesn't deserve my fucking tears and yet, I couldn't bring myself to stop crying over him.

"Kagome." He whispered my name so tenderly. I stopped and looked up, surprised to find that I was only right in front of the staircase; only a mere five paces ahead of him. I knew for sure that he smelled the salty tears forming, even before they fell.

"What do you want? I really don't feel like talking to you right now." I muttered, knowing that he can hear me fine.

"I want you to know that I meant what I said earlier; don't even think that it's one of my plots to get you to sleep with me."

I walked away. I couldn't do anything else but that. I didn't trust myself enough to talk, or to turn around and face him.

…..

Everyone gathered around at the front porch, our bags scattered everywhere.

"Ready?" I asked as two limousines pulled up the circular driveway.

"Wait, we don't need to limos?" Ayame asked, scratching her head.

"One's for the boys and the other is for the girls. Duh." I answered smiling at her. We all got in our respective limos and drove away from the beach house and our childhood and our freedom.

_AN: I'm sorry it took so long to put this up! Too much school work. In other news, I watched the very last Inuyasha episode ever. I must admit, I was pretty depressed for a while since I love Inuyasha, but life most go on, neh? Today's my birthday too! I'm happy. Ha. Ciao darlings!_


	24. Gala Plans

"How was the trip?" Asked my father as I walked in the house; I decided to crash over at their place first, sleep the whole day away, then go home.

"It was fine. The weather was nice. The carnival was in town." I recited, my head gently dropping every five seconds or so.

"That's great. Want some breakfast? You looked starved. "My dad asked, ordering the cook to make some breakfast for me.

"No thank you. I just really want to go to sleep. "I smiled sweetly at my dad, while adding a yawn.

"Oh, okay princess, will do. When you wake up just make sure you eat mmkay?" My dad nodded, diving right back into his newspaper.

"Thanks dad, I'll see you guys later." I confirmed, carrying my bag up the stairs. As I was going up the stairs I couldn't stop thinking of him, about how he told me he loved me. It was getting irritating. I wonder why he changed his mind. I want to know why he thinks he loves me now.

As I drifted into sleep more questions kept on popping up, blocking out the sounds of the all too lively kitchen downstairs.

I awoke with a start. I had a startling dream, one with Inuyasha in it.

_Inuyasha was standing under an arch made out of different sorts of vines and crawling plants. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a black bow tie, and his hair was brushed neatly. I walked towards him, the ground filled with different colored petals. He smiled as I continued to walk forward, a look of confusion etched into my face. I looked down and I found myself wearing a white dress. It had a sweet-heart neckline and a deep 'V' cut on the back. It was fitted from the neckline to my waist and from there it became an A-line skirt. There wasn't a lot of embellishments on the dress, it was mostly on the hemline of the dress, and it wasn't ridiculously extravagant either; they were simple patterns of flowers and vines. There was an overlay of lace on the neckline and it made another circular neckline and went on to make sleeves that were about three-quarters of my arm. _

"_You look beautiful." Inuyasha exclaimed, his silver tresses blowing gently in the air. _

"_Uh, okay? What are we doing exactly?" I inquired, hoping the best. _

"_We're getting married. Don't tell me you're walking out on me…" He stated, reading the confused stare on my face. _

_With tears running down my face, I apologized and started walking backwards; then broke into a sprint out of the seemingly never-ending aisle, and out of the church. I watched his face as I took my final step out of the church. His eyes were watering and he looked defeated, but after an instant he brushed away the tears and shrugged. "Whatever." He muttered and grabbed Kikyo from the second pew and bit her, claiming her to be his mate forever. _

I wiped the sweat that formed on my forehead as I forced myself to take deep breaths. Even though I told him that he—we were nothing more than proof of the two companies merging, I couldn't help but be shaken by the mere possibility that he still loved her, that besides the fact that she hurt him, he'd still want to claim her as his.

"Honey? Wake up!" My father knocked on my door while slightly opening it.

"Good…," I started then looked at the clock, 3:00 P.M., "evening." I smiled.

"Hey, there's going to be a gala later on tonight. It's going to be at the grand ballroom. You are to be down there by…" my dad looked at his watch and did some fast calculations, "seven-thirty. Sharp."

"Yes, daddy, is it a black-tie event?" I asked, knowing my dad.

"Mmhm. Oh! And before I forget, Inuyasha's going to be there too. His father and I decided that this gala was going to be the official and most efficient way to tell every competitor that you and Inuyasha are engaged, thus solidifying the merging or our companies." My dad smiled at me, proud that I'm doing this for him. It's not like he gave me a choice anyway. However, that didn't stop me from gasping when I heard the news. "Kagome, I've seen the way you look at him. Hell, I've even hear you talking about him to Sango. I know you like him, and dare I say it? Even _**LOVE**_ him. Just think of this a great opportunity to help your father **AND** get the boy you like, love." He smiled at me, a sad but warming smile.

"Does Inuyasha know about this?" I asked, hoping I would get the chance to share my horror with him.

"Yeah, oh yeah; he's known about it before you guys went to the beach house. Speaking of which, I trust that the house was left mess-free and intact? I know how wild you kids can get!" He joked, but it had an undertone of authority.

"Yes sir, the house is intact and we hired a maid to clean up our mess while we were there. And yes, before you ask, I was supervising her the whole time. She's wasn't a full-time maid; she just came when we called her. And yes, I have her name, and everything; just in case you wanted to spy and investigate on her." I rolled my eyes, while smiling. I pushed my dad out of my room and slid down my door. That stupid bastard's known. At least now, I know why he had a "change of heart", it wasn't because I was "good enough"; it was because his dad told him to. I dug my nails into my thigh, hoping the emotional pain would be replaced by the physical pain. After all, wasn't that what cutters wanted to achieve? I fought tears back as I focused on the physical pain instead of the emotional pain, up to no avail. All of the tears came out in a flood, making me want to whimper and curl up in a ball. Crying was a sign of weakness, and I've never really been a fan of weakness. It made me feel…well…weak. It wasn't fair that I cry over him, I don't think he ever cried over me. But then, I thought about Kikyo; he must've cried over her, right? If he didn't I don't know what the hell is wrong with him, she was after all, the love of his life.

The thought of that made me want to cry some more. It's not like I could do anything about it anymore. I was already engaged to the guy, for crying out loud! There was no point in trying to impress him, because I was **NEVER** good enough. Even though I would spend the rest of my life with him, I don't see him being happy with me in our "relationship". I shook my head and laughed, what the hell am I doing moping around some dick, when there's a party under way? I wiped the last traces of tears off my face and strutted to my closet. Trust me; hell is going to freeze over tonight. I may be getting engaged to him, but I'll make sure to make him feel so guilty that he wishes I never liked him.

**AN: Sorry for the long update! Second to last chapter…check! Nothing horridly exciting happened here. It'll all go down on the next chapter, hopefully. Haha, I hope I get my ending right. Ciao darlings! **


	25. Did He Change?

I went downstairs and ate, exactly as I promised. I smiled at everyone and everything, and waved hello. I was excited. I would finally tell him what I thought, and he would not be able to do anything besides beg for me, on his knees. I knocked on my dad's office.

"Can I go shopping for my dress tonight?" I asked politely, with a slight touch of annoyance.

My dad looked up from signing papers and questioned, "What the hell got you into this mood?" Shit. My father never swears. Something must be going wrong with the party tonight. I mean, I'm pretty sure there are follicles of hair everywhere on his desk, and I'm pretty sure it's not the usual amount of hair that just falls out of your scalp from shedding.

"Nothing. I just feel like I don't have enough time to shop for the perfect dress. I am a girl, you know." I sigh, totally bullshitting. It's that god damn Inuyasha. He's got me on edge lately, and obviously I need to pull off my plan without a single hitch.

My father smiled and laughed. He motioned for me to come closer to his desk, so I did. I stood in front of his desk with my hands on my hips, expecting a lecture. Instead, my father took out his wallet and got out his black credit card. I accept and kiss him on his cheek, a sure sign that marked me as a daddy's girl.

I skipped out of his office, completely happy that I got his money to spend. Hmmm… I could probably buy a store with this credit card, but no. I have to focus all my energy into putting that son of a bitch on his knees, begging for me. I swung by the kitchen to grab a donut to eat and to grab the keys for my Lamborghini. I decided to be a lazy ass and use the elevator to get down to the garage.

As I walked to my car, I tried to refine my plan even more. I tried to visualize it, so I know what would happen exactly and how it would happen. As I was getting off the elevator I tripped over a piece of donut.

"Fucking hell, someone is going to get fired for this!" I screamed into the vast garage. I really feel a hissy fit coming on, but I decide to take deep breaths to calm my nerves. The plan is definitely more important than firing someone as of the moment. I sighed and continued walking to my car.

I walked up to find my car covered in sand. In reality it's not too bad, but considering the shitty day I've been having, everything is pretty much exaggerated. I kicked the wheel in frustration and took out my keys. I clicked the unlock button to find that Souta, my little brother, messed with the wiring of the buttons. So, instead of unlocking the car, it made the car screech. That. Fucking. Fucker. I kicked the wheel once again, and tried to figure out a way to unlock my damn car. I finally got my car unlocked by pressing the lock button three times and then pressing the panic key and the unlock button simultaneously.

I opened the door and sat in the driver's seat, silently throwing a prayer to whoever's listening. "Please, make this day sooooo much better."

I put the key in the ignition and sped off.

I was walking down Cameron Avenue when I saw this little old boutique. It wasn't anything special, but when I looked at the display mannequins, they were dressed in simple black dresses. That caught my eye, and I opened the door.

When I stepped into the store the calming smell of lavender drifted to my nose. I looked at the ambiance of the place and found it charming. It was very antique-y and reminded me of an old forgotten town. I walked around and looked through the racks of clothing. The style they had was more classic and vintage than the modern type of clothing.

I was torn between two gowns, a white one and a midnight blue one. This was a gala so I opted for floor length gowns. I got inside of the dressing room and called Sango.

"Hey, I need you to go to Grandma's Boutique. It's on 1740 Cameron Avenue. Yeah, I'll see you in a few." I smiled and put on the white gown. It was meant to attract attention. It was a floor-length gown, inspired by ancient Greek clothing style. It was one shoulder with a huge slit up the side, meant to show off my well-toned thighs. It wasn't embellished with sequins or any gems. I walked out of the dressing room to look at myself in the bigger mirror, and observed how the fabric felt against my skin. Sango walked in right when I was about to slide the curtain of the dressing room. She touched my shoulder and made me jump a bit. She walked around me several times, nodding and making noises that meant she was approving the dress.

"Kags, you look like a vision in white! You look drop-dead gorgeous!" She squealed and pushed me to the dressing room, commanding I take the gown off and buy it.

"Wait! There's another one." I informed her and put on the midnight blue dress. It was equally as simple as the white dress. It had a plunging neck line that went all the way down to the top of my waist. It had thin straps and it only had a slight A-line on the skirt. The back practically didn't exist since the back was plunging down; only stopping short, a few inches above my buttocks. No embellishments or gems of any kind.

I walked out of the room and saw Sango stand-up and open her mouth. I waited a few seconds for her to say anything, but she just wouldn't. I just stood there with her mouth agape.

"What?" I was starting to get annoyed. Hearing nothing is definitely a lot worse than hearing a lot of flaws.  
"That's it. I'm positive." Sango finally squeaked out and hugged me. I smiled at her and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked ethereal, better yet, I felt ethereal. I smirked at my reflection and threw a thumbs-up to Sango. Inuyasha would not know what to do when he sees me tonight.

I decided to stop by Smoothies Galore to order a strawberry-banana smoothie. Strawberry-banana smoothies always put me in a better mood. I grabbed a chair outside and looked towards the Testusaiga Inc. building. It's this humongous building, with…one-hundred and fifty floors. I think. I have this feeling in the bottom of stomach every time I think about Inuyasha and the Gala tonight.

"Ma'am, here's your avocado-wheat grass smoothie." The waiter proclaimed happily.

"Wait a second, I didn't order a fucking avocado-wheat grass smoothie." I fumed.

"Well, that's what you said at the counter."

"No, I'm pretty sure I ordered a strawberry-banana smoothie. Not this throw-up looking piece of shit!"

"I'm so…so…sorry." He stuttered.

"You know what, don't mind it. I've just been having a horrid day, and I really wanted my smoothie. It's fine, how much is that smoothie?" I sighed.

"It's 300 yen."

"Alright, here you go and keep the change." I smiled at him while giving him one-thousand yen.

He thanked me, and I walked out of the store, not even bothering to take the abomination of a smoothie with me.

By the time I got home it was already 5:30, which only left me two hours to prepare and look all snazzy. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, but alas, my luck still hasn't changed. On my way to the elevator, I got pulled over by a dumb security guard, only hired for the night. He pulled me by the wrist and dragged me to the kitchen where he demanded I tell him why I'm impersonating "Kagome Higurashi".

"You mother flipper! I am Kagome Higurashi! Get the fuck out of my way! I have to get ready for the fucking gala!" I tried to pry his hands off of my wrist, to no avail.

"Ma'am, I'm not stupid. I know what the real Ms. Higurashi looks like." He smirked, thinking that he got the better of me.

"!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I waited a few seconds for someone, anyone to show up. It took my dad a good three minutes to get down to where I was, and by the time he did, I was on top of the guard wringing his neck. Well, not really, but I sure wish I would have. I looked at the guard and looked at my dad, "Dad, tell this idiot that I'm your daughter, and that I'm not some impostor." I smiled sweetly.

My dad scratched his head, and laughed haughtily. He would not stop laughing and this ticked me off even more. "DAD! Pay attention! I need to get ready!"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Yes, she is my daughter, Kagome Higurashi. You can let go now, thank you for being attentive." My dad coughed.

I growled and ran up the wooden staircase. Ran straight into my room and slammed the door shut. I am getting "engaged" tonight and I'm not having the best of days. Even if it is fake, I'd like to wallow in the false excitement that the "engagement" is going to ensue. I sighed, that feeling coming back again. I pushed away such thoughts as I walked into my closet.

If this was possible, my closet here, at my parent's house, is at least five times bigger than the one in my apartment. This simple thought made me a little happier. I also had some of my best clothes in here, and the biggest vanity anyone could have ever dreamed of. I sat down in the Victorian style lounge chair and took a breather. I took out the gown from the polka-dotted bag and draped it over me like a blanket. I slid out from underneath it and started to waltz around the closet, touching every piece of clothing that I passed by.

I shook my head and took a short bath. As I got out of the shower, I slipped. It just so happens that the toilet was very near my face and my lips almost touched the rim of it. I screamed and brushed by teeth, then applied the whitening strips. I walked to the vanity with just a robe on and sat down.

"You will shatter his heart tonight. Even if you're going to get engaged, you will make him regret ever playing with you." I told myself.

I applied make-up on. It was very simple. It only consisted of foundation, mascara, a little bronzer and blush, eyeliner and coral colored lipstick. I smiled and took out the whitening strips, running my tongue over my pearly whites. I looked up at the clock and read it. 7:15. Shit.

I grabbed my dress from the chair and put it on. I ran to my jewelry wall and took out the keys to my jewelry box. I only really care for the jewelry inside this box, that's why it has a lock. I took out a platinum mesh necklace that had over three-hundred carats of white diamonds. I also took out the matching earrings and the matching ring. I decided that I would choose a simple dress, exactly for this reason. I didn't want to overbear my jewelry. I sighed and put the jewelry on, glancing at the clock. 7:25. Fuck.

I rant to the shoe closet and look at all the shoes I have. I now feel very idiotic for not pre-planning the shoes that I'm going to wear. I got to the section that has all my high heels and look. I spotted my midnight blue pumps that were at least five inches high. The heel had some Swarovski crystals on it, so did the pump. I had them custom made for my prom, in junior year. I smiled and pulled them on. I looked up and saw that I had two minutes to get down to grand ballroom.

"Really? Does anyone really think I can run it these heels?" Gah. I am definitely going crazy, who the hell talks to themselves?

I speed-walk to the elevator and fidgeted while waiting for the elevator. Ding! The elevator's here. I get in it and take a humongous breath.

"It's show time." I whispered, while walking out of the elevator into the grand ballroom.

Every head turned as I walked out of the elevator. My dad took my hand quickly and led me to the table of the families. I wasn't here when they were decorating; therefore I didn't get to see the place beforehand. As I walked I saw that the room was filled with tables covered in white silk and the chairs were chrome with silk cushions. At each table a vase full of birds of paradise and white orchids.

"Dad, you didn't tell me the theme was white. I almost bought me a white dress." I laughed, while waving to some of my dad's competitors.

"It wouldn't have mattered honey, because you would have looked heavenly either way." My dad smiled. "You will be sitting with Inuyasha tonight. Make sure you guys look convincing, 'kay?" He winked.

"Dad, I hate that stupid bastard." I looked at him and forced a grin.

He simply shook his head and nodded toward where he was. Inuyasha looked at me and smiled. It took all I had to smile back at him, and look at him lovingly. Actually, that's a lie. Kind of. It wasn't that hard to smile at him because every time I see him, he usually brings a smile to my face. It's just kind of involuntary now. But looking lovingly at him, that was… I suppose something I'm used to do now. That's sad isn't it? He smiled back and turned to talk to his father. His father then nodded and he got up off of his seat. He walked to me and my father.

"Hey Mr. Higurashi, how's it going?" He politely asked.

"It's all good, son." My dad smiled. "Do you mind taking her the rest of the way?" My dad continued.

"Of course, I'd be honored to." Inuyasha smiled.

This was infuriating. He held my hand the whole way there and he even manage to tell me that I was the most beautiful girl in the room, and that he loves me.

"Ha, you say that now. Once Kikyo rolls in, what are you going to tell her? He same things you just told me?" I scoffed, and looked at his reaction.

"No. I love you. I really do, I don't know what else to do to prove it." He replied.

Once we got to the table, I hugged Mr. Tashio and Izayoi. I shook Sesshomaru's hand, and smiled at the thought of Rin, his human child. Inuyasha then pulled out my chair for me, and waited for me to sit down before he sat down. I wish I could say that he's the sweetest guy I've ever known and that I'm lucky to have him as my husband, but I simply can't bring myself to do that. I've known him for far too long and far too well; to think that he actually has a chance of changing. I vaguely remember my mission. I wanted to change him for the better, to stop him from being a player, so he would be a suitable boyfriend for me. Well, that really didn't happen. He did become my 'boyfriend', but only in a business manner. Now, here I am about to get engaged to the guy. I looked around the room and surveyed who were actually here. I haven't seen Naraku or Kikyo, so that usually is a good sign that tonight's going to be good.

I turned to my right side, where Inuyasha was, and asked him, "Did your dad invite Sango, Miroku, and Kouga?"

"You know what, I'm not really sure, let me ask." He then turned to his father and spoke in hushed tones. He, then, turned back to me and replied, "Yes, he did. He said that 'He wouldn't have them miss this day for the world.' Haha, I wonder why?" He smiled.

"Yeah, me too." All I wanted to do right then is ask him how he was going to propose to me. Obviously it couldn't be anything too foolish, or he would risk embarrassing his father and their whole family. I wish I could ask my father, but he was too busy mingling and being a good host to find his way to our table.

"Inuyasha, do you know why we're having this gala?" I decided to play it dumb.

"I'm not really sure, all I know it that my dad told me to dress up tonight." He shrugged.

"Oh, okay." I shrugged, wanting to strangle him. WITH. EVERY. PASSING. SECOND.

My dad tapped the microphone on the stage and gathered everyone's attention. "Hello friends! We welcome you to the first annual gala at the Higurashi residence. "He paused for applauses. "We really do appreciate you guys coming out here with us, and we wish you all would have a great time tonight!" He bowed and got off the stage as the band played their music with increasing volume. Everyone cleared the middle of the room as some people started dancing with each other.

"I wish I could dance." I sighed, not really wanting anyone to hear it.

"You know it all depends on who you're dancing with. You do know that, right? If you have a good partner and you let them lead, you're home free!" Inuyasha did it again. He smiled that vulnerable, eye-catching, heart-melting smile.

"Stop smiling. Nothing's funny." I commented, to prevent me from having another heart palpitation.

He stood up and pushed his chair back in. That was definitely different, I've never seen him do that ever, not even at the library. Damn, his dad must have been really talked to him, or else he wouldn't normally do this. I sighed even more, what the fuck is wrong with just being simple? Sometimes, I wish that I wasn't born into such a rich family, like my great-great-great-great grandma, Kagome, who I was named after. I heard she lived in a shrine, and that she was contented to live like that.

"Hey, come with me." Inuyasha said, expertly pulling me out of my chair and straight into his secure arms.

"Where to?" I asked, almost certain that this is when he's going to ask me to marry me.

"To the dance floor, I need to prove to you that my theory is very true." Who knew that he could dance?

He pulled me right in the middle of the dance floor, and put my right hand in his and the other on his shoulder. He nodded to the band and they immediately changed tunes and played "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. We were dancing out of beat and definitely not with the rhythm of the song, and yet, I really didn't care. I'm about to be asked to marry Inuyasha, the love of my life. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? He's a douchebag. He lied to me. I shook my head.

We stopped dancing. In fact, everyone stopped dancing. Do you want to know why? Guess who fucking walked in? That's right, that whore, Kikyo, walked in. I immediately looked at Inuyasha to gauge his reaction. I broke the hold that he had in my waist and walked away. He was staring at her, I saw his hold his breath as she walked in through the grand staircase. I seemed to be the only one that was not looking at her. I sped-walked to the balcony stairs and looked back; everyone seemed to be out of their stupor now. The thing is, she wasn't even wearing anything special. She was just wearing an avocado colored mid-thigh dress; so, I guess this means that it's her presence, that people find her so captivating that they have to stop and stare. Well, sorry for the disappointment, but I don't feel the need to do such things. She's taken Inuyasha more than once from me, and I am utterly jealous of her because of that. I tore myself away from the scene and l looked out the balcony.

The balcony was facing the gardens, and looking at the gardens always calmed me somehow. There was a pond in the middle of it, with a regal statue in the middle. I looked up again at the sky, "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Why not?" I whipped around so fast that I got a little light-headed.

"What the hell, where did you come from?" I asked, completely startled.

"From downstairs, why are you up here?" He asked, his head cocked to the side.

"It was getting too stuffy down there, I needed a breather." I tried to smile. And turned back around, looking at the moon.

"Bullshit Kagome. Why don't you really tell me why you're up here." He calmly stated.

"You wouldn't understand." I whispered, walking towards the stairs.

He grabbed my wrist and held it tight. "No you're not. You're not leaving until you tell me why."

"You don't have control over me. In fact, I don't even know why you're here."

"I'm here because I say you here."

"You're really convincing you know? You can drop your charade now; you don't have to impress me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I wanted to laugh, laugh so hard that I would start to cry. "Very funny, you think I don't know how you really feel about me? Do you really find me that stupid?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit! I saw the way you looked at her when she came in! I saw you hold your breath! I saw your eyes…" I stopped, the tears were flowing freely now. Damn it, I promised myself that he would be begging for me, instead it looks like my plan backfired.

"Kagome, I… I don't feel anything for her anymore."

"You fucking hesitated just saying that! You know what, just leave me alone." I said, walking down the stairs.

I walked through the dance floor and all of a sudden the light went out. I stood as still as possible, scared that there would be people who are about to kill us. Then a single spot light shined on me. I looked around and as far as I could tell, no one was on the dance floor anymore. A second spot light turned on and a figure stepped into the light.

"Kagome Higurashi, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye and I know that you didn't really like me a lot when we were in middle school, but I hope you know how much I love you and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Inuyasha claimed.

This is funny. All of this total bullshit, but hey, this is the moment. I'm going to get engaged to him. Act surprised Kagome, act surprised. I feigned surprise and started to cry. I covered my mouth and fanned my face as Inuyasha walked towards me. He stopped a foot in front of me and got down on one knee.

"Kagome, would you do me honor by marrying me?" He finally popped the question.

"I…of course! Yes!" I exclaimed, not really sure if I'm just acting or not.

He got up and kissed me. I poured everything I felt into that kiss, I felt him pull back a little, probably because we were swarmed by people. I giggled and started smiling at everyone. After that the rest of the night went by in a bliss of emotions.

When everyone was putting up, Inuyasha and I went to the balcony and talked.

"I love you." I boldly stated. I looked at him, and he smiled at me.

"I've told you I loved you before but you didn't believe me. I supposed that's what I should have expected. I mean, why should you believe me, when I just broke up with Kikyo, and I'm still hung up over her?" He smiled. "The night Kikyo broke up with me, I waited until everyone was sleeping before I called my dad. I talked to him about it and he explained things to me. One of the things we talked about was you. He said, he could see how you looked at me, and how I looked at you. He said that that's exactly what people said about him and my mom, he said that it was a definite sign that my heart was obviously pulled to you. You attracted my heart in a deeper level than Kikyo ever did. You helped me get over Kikyo, believe it or not. I thought of you before I went to bed and right when I wake up. That night at the beach house, I really meant what I said."

"I guess we have our whole lives to find out." I smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

_AN: It's done! I'll definitely miss writing this story! Tell me what you think about the ending and everything! Feedback is always good! I have this really good idea for a story, but I just don't know how to write it yet. Until then I guess I'm writing one-shots! Not unless I get a major writer's block, which is bound to happen since it is summer. I love you darlings! Thanks for all the reviews and for taking the time to read this story! Until next time, ciao! _


End file.
